


Dealing with Red

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Roman's had trouble with Red before and after the docks it looks like the trouble is only growing. Deciding to sort that out before they become even more of a pain, Roman devises a little game to play with his favourite little nemesis and her team of do-good girl scouts. And if Neo and the White Fang want to take part? Well, the more the merrier.It's time he dealt with Red once and for all.Commissioned Work by Sir_Deadpool





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by Sir_Deadpool

 

* * *

 

 

“Un…”

Ruby’s eyes opened slowly, and a wave of nausea struck her, causing her to curl up into a ball for a moment until the feeling passed. She felt dizzy and tired, not to mention sore. As if she’d just been sparring with Yang and went too far, getting knocked out. That had happened once or twice when they were younger, and she recognised the feeling. It was the danger of training to be a huntress.

Sitting up, or trying to, Ruby realised that her arms were tied behind her back, something she was not quite as familiar with. Panicked, she tried to wrench them free and jarred her shoulder on the floor for her effort. Her legs were unbound, but her wrists were tied so tightly behind her that she couldn’t work them over her legs or head.

“The docks…” she whispered as the memories slowly returned. “I… I saw an explosion at the docks and went to investigate.” Fuzzily, she thought back. “A-And told Penny to fetch help. That I’d go alone. I… I remember Blake.”

And Torchwick. She remembered seeing Roman Torchwick. He’d been fighting against Blake and another faunus along with the White Fang. Blake had been in trouble, so Ruby stepped in to help, but had been hit by a blast while distracted.

After that, she remembered the rooftop falling in, a short drop and then a sickening impact.

“D-Did I knock myself out?”

Her head kinda hurt, but it didn’t feel like it was bleeding. Her aura would have protected her from any long-term damage as well, but not the actual shock of hitting the floor. If it caused her brain to jolt about in her skull, unconsciousness would be the result, aura or not. You were taught that kind of thing in Signal. It was important for aspiring huntresses and huntsmen to know exactly how far aura went, and what it would and wouldn’t protect you from.

 _If I fell and was knocked out, then someone must have rescued me from the wreckage._ Otherwise, she’d still have been there. _But why would the police or Beacon tie me up like this?_

Simple answer; they wouldn’t.

She’d been rescued by someone else.

The only other person on the scene.

“Torchwick…”

“Well, well, well,” a smug and easily recognisable voice called. “Nice to see you finally noticed me, Red.”

Ruby flinched, surprised and looked to the side, to where Roman Torchwick was sat on the other side of a pair of iron bars. She was in a prison cell. Worse, she hadn’t even realised he was there! He had his trademark coat and hat on as ever, but it looked scuffed and blackened, as if he’d just come from a big fight.

“Or maybe you didn’t.” He rolled his eyes, took his cigar in one hand and flicked a little ash into a tray on a table beside him. “Wow. Nice to see all those taxpayer funds are being put to good use. Real good investment there.”

“Torchwick!” Ruby cried, managing to get up onto her knees. “What are you doing here!?”

The criminal snorted. “I work here, Red.”

Oh. Oh, right.

“Um.” Cheeks flushed with colour, Ruby tried again, “Then what am _I_ doing here? Where am I? What did you do with Blake!?” It occurred in the back of her mind that making all those demands of the person who had her prisoner might not have been the best idea, but concern for her teammate eclipsed any common sense. “Answer me!”

“As you wish, your highness.” He affectated a sarcastic bow while remaining seated. “You are here because you attacked me and then got yourself knocked out, and because leaving you in the rubble would have gotten you killed. Pro tip; don’t rack up charges you don’t need. Going down for theft is a lot kinder than murder. As for _where_ you are, you’re in one of my safehouses. That’s all you’re getting. Your teammate, the annoying little faunus, is fine.” He smirked. “For now.”

Ruby glared at him but couldn’t quite hide her fear. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Well, Red, your friend attacked my associates, who, it turns out, she used to work with. Not the brightest of the litter, I’ll give her that. Some of my friends recognised her and seemed _particularly interested_ in punishing her for running away.”

The White Fang. Ruby’s eyes grew wide. “N-No… Blake…”

“She’s alive and well for now, Red. I’ve not yet decided what to do with her.”

Then there was still a chance. Still a chance of rescue, or escape – of all this working out okay. Despite the fear running through her, Ruby managed to get up onto her feet, only stumbling once before she could stand up proudly before him.

“I want to see her. I want to see my teammate!”

“Red, seriously, do the bindings and the bars not give you an idea of who’s in charge here, or are you really _this_ dense?” Laughing mockingly, Roman pushed himself up. “But you know what, fine. I’ll take you to her. No funny business, though. You make a break for it and _she_ will be the one to pay the consequences.”

Ruby nodded and the cage door was opened, her stepping out but making no attempt to escape. Not yet anyway. Once she had Blake, they could both make their way out, get back to Beacon, bring the huntsmen to capture Torchwick and then Team RWBY could be reformed once more. It was a perfect plan, and as long as Roman didn’t figure it out, there was no way it could go wrong.

Grinning, the thief placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come along, Red. Let’s to find your little friend and see what trouble she’s gotten up to _this_ time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

If there was something that struck her about whatever place they were in, it was how normal it looked. There weren’t any big evil signs, stacks of money or gangsters drinking and laughing away. The few people they passed looked completely normal and were carrying boxes here and there, some using little trolleys to transport things.

The corridors they walked down were brick, but had nice cream painted walls and shiny anti-slip floors. The occasional window she saw was boarded over, about the only suggestion that not all was as it seemed. If she had to make a guess, she would have said it was a warehouse. That made a certain amount of sense given all the dust Torchwick was stealing. He had to hide it somewhere.

“Where does all this dust go?”

“Fishing for answers?” Roman laughed. “I’m not a Saturday morning cartoon villain, Red. If you’re expecting me to monologue on my plan, you’ll be sorely disappointed.”

Grumbling, Ruby glared at the man. “My team will save me.”

“Yeah? Just like you saved your teammate, huh. It’s been a full day, you know. Over twenty hours now. If they’re coming to get you, they’re sure taking their time.”

Ruby bit her lip nervously. It had been so long?

“Course, they have no idea where you are which makes a rescue a little more difficult.”

Scowling, Ruby said, “They’ll find me.”

“We’ll see, Red. We’ll see.” Roman paused at a door ahead, taking the time to slip behind and cut the bindings holding her wrists together. “I doubt you need them if you’re not going to run away,” he said as she rubbed her sore wrists. “After all, you don’t want to leave your friend behind, do you?”

“W-Where is she?”

“In here.” Roman nodded to the door. “And perfectly safe and unharmed, I assure you. By all means, take a look for yourself.”

Something in his tone warned her she wouldn’t like what she saw, but Ruby pushed past it and opened the door, coming out onto what appeared to be a mezzanine walkway looking out over the main warehouse itself, with stacked wooden crates and metal barrels on big skeleton-like racking systems. The walkway they were on, more like a platform, had been decorated to look like a meeting area, with a number of sofas set around a low table, upon which sat a short girl with pink, brown and cream hair.

Ruby noted her for a second, wondering who she was, before her eyes went further, up toward the balcony that cut off the platform from the warehouse below and, beyond that, Blake’s body, hanging from the rafters.

“BLAKE!” Ruby screamed.

Blake bucked and twisted at her voice, dangling there, twisting on the rope that suspended her to the ceiling not by her neck, but by her arms.

Relief _crashed_ into Ruby as she realised her teammate and friend was alive. She’d been too horrified at first to notice, but Blake was hanging by her wrists, both hands bound above her and a rope attached to that which reached up to the ceiling, looped through a metal girder, and then spanned down to the balcony of the platform they were on, where it was tied around the railing. Blake was dangling about twenty feet up off the floor, spinning slowly since she’d moved, rotating like a yoyo on the end of a loose piece of string.

“W-What is this?” Ruby asked, rushing to the balcony. Roman made no move to stop her. “Blake! Are you okay!?”

“Mffgpl. Mrff!” Blake thrashed and tried to speak, drawing her knees up and kicking, but all it did was make her spin faster, until, exhausted, she groaned and hung still, slowing down as the rope lost its tension. Blake looked furious but was clearly alive. There was some kind of gag on her, but rather than being stuck in her mouth and keeping it shut, this one pinned her lips and mouth open.

“Got tired of her threats,” Roman said, strolling up behind her to lean on the railing. “Girl has a mouth on her, let me tell you. All `traitors this` and `brothers that`. Real tiresome.”

Ruby glared at him. “Why are you doing this to her!?”

“Why what? Hanging her out to dry?” He grinned at his own joke. “I’d have thought you’d thank me for that, Red. Considering the alternative.” Without taking his eyes from hers, Roman brought up one finger and then pointed downward.

Ruby’s eyes followed, and then grew wide.

There was a _horde_ of masked figures beneath them. The White Fang. Terrorists. Easily numbering in the forties or fifties, men and women – though mostly men – were assembled on the floor of the warehouse, looking up toward Roman, Ruby and also Blake.

“W-What are they doing there?”

“The White Fang and I are in… something of a business relationship. It was a rocky thing at first with no one trusting one another, but after helping them capture their little runaway here? Well, things have gotten better.” He raised his voice. “Haven’t they, fellows?”

“Whooo!”

“Yeah!”

“Go Roman!”

“Bring her down,” another called. “Let her drop!”

Up above, Blake looked up toward the ceiling and let out a muffled inarticulate scream.

“Nice to see we’re all getting along,” Roman said, grinning. “Now, you see, I’m inclined to give your little friend to the boys and girls down below. It’ll make working with them easier _and_ deal with the problem your friend is. I’m sure they’d find ways to entertain themselves with her.”

The White Fang hollered and laughed, several already taking off their clothing and one or two even jumping for Blake, even though she was far too high up to reach. Ruby didn’t need to have what they planned spelled out for her. She could hear someone of them calling vulgarities, calling for Blake to be _gifted_ to them so that they could take advantage of her.

“No… No, you can’t!”

“Can’t I?” Roman turned away from it all, ignoring Blake and leaning back on the railing, cigar in hand. “I think I can, Red.” Reaching over, he dangled his cigar under the rope tied to the balcony. “See, all it would take is for me to give this a little tug, or let it burn, and your friend gets a short drop and a _very intimate_ experience.”

“B-But they’ll hurt her…”

“We won’t hurt her,” one of the faunus yelled. “We’ll all be one big happy family.”

“Or she’ll be one,” another mocked, “Once we put a baby in her!”

More cruel laughter from below.

Ruby’s body trembled and she looked out, judging the distance and whether she could jump it. If she got a run up, she could probably bounce off the railing and reach Blake – but then what? She’d be trapped up there with her and with no way of breaking her free. Even if she did, they’d both just drop down into the waiting arms of the White Fang below.

All her training hadn’t prepared her for this. Nowhere in Signal, Beacon or her father’s lessons had this come up.

“What do you want?” Ruby asked, defeated.

“Now we’re talking. Come, sit down with us.” Roman tugged Ruby away from the railing and she reluctantly followed, hating to leave Blake but knowing that having Roman and his cigar away from the rope was safer for her. He pushed her down into one of the sofas and then sat down opposite.

The girl from before came back with a pot of drink and three glasses.

“Help yourself. It’s not poisoned.”

Ruby watched him nervously. “You first.”

“Fair enough.” He poured some drink into each glass, just a little, and then poured them all into one and took a big drink. “I did each glass so you know they’re not poisoned individually. Not that I’d need poison if I wanted you out the picture.”

Reluctantly, Ruby took one of the glasses and sipped at it. It was just orange juice.

“See Red, I didn’t bring you out here to torture you or belittle you over your friend. I wanted to talk. We’ve been at odds ever since that unfortunate scuffle in the dust store, but I don’t think it’s fair that we see one another as enemies.”

“You’re a criminal…”

“Yes, but I’m also the reason _you_ got into Beacon early. I’d say you owe me for that.”

Ruby crossed her arms, unimpressed.

“No? Tough sell. Alright, let’s try this another way. The blunt way. I want your help with something, Red, and if you don’t agree I’ll be tossing your friend down there to be bred until she breaks, and I might just toss _you_ in, too.” He leaned forward. “Easier to understand?”

The blood drained from her face. He was… She… Ruby swallowed and looked down through the metal grating beneath them. The people there could probably already see up her skirt, and more than a few were watching her hungrily.

Ruby trembled.

“Y-You want me to betray Beacon…” Ruby whispered.

Roman smiled. “Betray is such a strong term. I’d rather go with… apply your loyalty _selectively_. I’ve no interest in destroying Beacon, Red. That’s bad for business and you chumps keep the good folk like me safe from Grimm. I just have a job there and I want your help completing it. Do that and your friend will get to walk free.” Roman waved a hand. “Once the job is done. Can’t trust her not to blab otherwise.”

“A-And you’ll keep her safe?”

“Of course. If I hurt her, you’d betray me faster than I can blink. I’d _need_ to keep her safe, and unharmed by those below, in order to keep you loyal.”

Ruby bit her lip, indecision warring inside her. Everything she knew said not to give in, not when Beacon was on the line, but Blake was here, and Beacon wasn’t. Blake was in danger. Blake was… Blake was looking directly at her.

And shaking her head.

Miserably, Ruby looked down. “I won’t do it…”

“Really?”

Ruby nodded.

“Huh. Well, your choice, Red.” Leaning back, Roman hooked an arm over the sofa and said, “Neo, drop the cat down there. Let’s see if watching her friend’s brains be fucked out convinces her to open up, eh?”

With a smile and a silent nod, the strange girl with the multi-coloured hair skipped over to the rope, drawing out a knife and placing it beneath it. In the distance, suspended over the White Fang, Ruby could see Blake’s terror-stricken expression.

She moved without thinking.

Her Semblance kicked in and she covered the distance between herself and the girl in a fraction of a second. Not enough to stop the rope being cut or Blake lurching down with a muffled scream, but enough to catch the cut rope and drag it back.

Blake’s decent came to a jarring halt and she swung like a pendulum over the White Fang, bobbing up and down and then sliding a little further down as her weight pulled on Ruby, dragging the smaller and lighter girl to the edge of the railing.

Desperately, Ruby wrapped the rope around her wrist and gripped it with both hands, drawing back with all her strength. Blake was drawn up just a little, the rope tightening but now anchored solely by Ruby’s body. Below, the White Fang howled and protested.

“Kick her over!” one hooted. “We’ll have ‘em both!”

“Throw her! Throw her! Throw her!”

Ruby clenched her eyes shut against the chanting that soon picked up. She was defenceless, literally held in place because she had to keep the pully system still. If Roman _were_ to push her over, she would lose hold of it and both she and Blake would be ruined.

As if to compound her mounting terror, Roman Torchwick’s footsteps echoed on the metal behind her. He approached slowly, with a horrifying lack of haste, laughing the whole time. “Oh Red, not bad. Not bad at all. Of course, what’s the next part of your plan, huh? Where does it go now?”

“T-Torchwick.” Ruby struggled to both speak and hold on. Blake was so much heavier than her. “L-Let us go, Torchwick! Or… Or you’ll regret it when my team finds you! They’ll never forgive you if you do this to us!”

“Big threats from a little girl.” Roman leaned back against the railing next to her, not threatened in the slightest. In fact, he looked amused. “Tell you what, though. This gives me an idea for a little game. You want to play?”

“This isn’t a game!” Ruby shrieked.

“Tut-tut-tut.” He gently bopped her nose with one finger. “Not with that attitude it isn’t. But what if I told you I’d be willing to wager your freedom on it? What if I said that if you beat me at this game, I’d let not only you walk away, but _her_ too. And, to make it even better, I’ll promise right now that you’ll both leave fully clothed, completely healthy and with your honour intact.”

Ruby clenched her teeth. It sounded too good to be true. “I’d say you were lying.”

“You gonna risk it? Your alternative is that I tip you over right now. Just give me the word and I will,” he said, placing a hand on the small of her back, ready to give a little push. “Your body will do wonders for improving relations between my boys and the White Fang. It’ll be the first time they’ve actually _enjoyed_ working together on something.”

Biting her lip, Ruby struggled to hold Blake still. “I’ll play your stupid game! Anything!”

“Wonderful!” Clapping his hands, Roman pushed himself up. “It’s fairly simple and you gave me the idea yourself. Basically, your teammate is suspended by you now and by the rope you’re currently holding. If you can keep hold of it for… let’s say _twenty minutes_ , then I’ll let you both go. If you let go, I win.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Ruby cried. “You’ll just break my arms or pull my hands off the rope!”

Or pull her back, trip her or any number of things he could do. Hell, they could just cut the rope past her reach and it would be done. There was no way she could win at something like that. Tears appeared in her eyes. It was unfair. Impossible.

“Oh, come on, Red, no crying.” Roman sighed. “How about this? Neo and I will be the ones working against you, but we _won’t_ touch the rope and we won’t _force_ you over the edge. In fact, we’ll not do any physical harm to you at all. It’ll be a test of willpower alone. And in the end, it’ll be _your_ decision to let go of the rope or not.”

They wouldn’t cut the rope or make her let go?

Ruby wasn’t sure how far she believed them on that, but what choice did she have? If she refused, they just _would_ cut it and that would be that. At least here she had a chance, even if it was all a sick trap on their part.

“Okay, I’ll play. I’ll – ah…” Ruby strained against the rope. “I’ll play your game. Twenty minutes.”

Nodding, Roman brought out his scroll and placed it down on the railing. He opened the stopwatch function and started it, the seconds already beginning to tick by. “Twenty minutes, Red. Think you can hold on?”

“As long as you don’t cheat. Nothing will make me let go of her.”

“Heh. We’ll see.”

Ruby braced her feet against the railing and stood in place, straining against the rope and trying to catch her breath. Twenty minutes wasn’t such a long time and all she had to do was ignore Roman and the other girl.

That was made a little more difficult when the girl, who had mismatched eyes, crawled under her feet and then stood in front of her, literally standing between Ruby and Blake, pinned against the railing.

 _What’s she doing?_ Ruby wondered, watching as the silent girl looked Ruby up and down. Their faces were really close, embarrassingly so. _Is she trying to creep me out into letting go? That won’t work._ Gritting her teeth, Ruby did her best to ignore the girl.

When Roman’s hands settled on her sides, however, there was no ignoring it. Ruby jumped in shock and her fingers twitched. The rope _jerked_ out of her control, Blake falling a foot with a shriek before Ruby snapped back and caught on once more.

“Careful, Red. You almost lost her there.”

“W-Why are you touching me!?” Ruby yelled, trying to look back and realising that Roman was _directly_ behind her, his hands on her hips. “W-What are you doing? Go away!”

“What? And not play our game? Did you really think I would sit back and let you win?” His hands trailed up her sides, making her twitch and squirm. “Are you ticklish, Red?”

Ruby froze in fear.

That fiend!

His fingers were moving before she could say anything, dancing over her sides and under her armpits. Ruby shrieked and squealed with shock and laughter, kicking back – or trying to – to get him off. He was too close for her to dislodge and considering that she had to keep her arms out on the rope, she couldn’t even clamp them down to protect under her arms.

“Ha – stop – ahah – n-nooo – hah.” Her eyes scrunched shut. “Ha! I – ah – hate you – hah – so much!” Ruby bucked and tried to push up to headbutt his chin. “Stop it! Let – ahahaha – go of me!”

“Mhm. I don’t think I should, Red.” He continued to tickle her, moving his fingers around her front. “After all, I’m not allowed to pull your arms down or harm you. How else do you expect me to win this? I promised _you_ would be the one to let go of her.”

Ruby laughed painfully and shook her head. Her entire body was trembling, and she squirmed in his hold, lashing out with one elbow and nearly losing the rope again. Blake jerked in the air and dipped a little lower, leaving Ruby to howl in angry laughter and drag her back up. “Never!”

It felt like a full two minutes passed before Roman got tired of tickling her. Her legs were shaking and her knees kept knocking together, but by sinking down an inch or two, she’d actually pulled Blake _up_ , the exact opposite of what Roman wanted.

“Not bad,” he said. “Course, we’re only just getting started.” He leaned down to blow softly on her ear and Ruby shook her head, wishing she could scratch the itch. His hands wrapped around her from behind, pooling over her stomach as his body pressed into hers. “There are other ways to make you want to let go.”

He was holding her almost in a hug now, his body pressed into her back. Ruby looked over her shoulder, confused. “What are you doing?”

A hand touched her cheek and brought her face back forward, toward the girl, Neo, whose head was between Ruby’s elbows. The girl smiled cheekily, held Ruby’s face in place, and then leaned in to kiss her.

Ruby recoiled back but Roman’s chest stopped her from getting away. Soft lips pushed up against her own in a sweet, short kiss. The rope whistled for a second before Ruby caught on, being dragged forward a pace and _deeper_ into the kiss.

When Neo pulled away, Ruby was bright red.

“W-W-W-What was that for!?”

The girl grinned impishly and kissed her again.

“S-Stop.”

Another kiss. Another. Neo tiled her head to the side and darted in for a third.

Each lasted a brief second but was enough to increase Ruby’s temperature even further. She couldn’t pull away and wasn’t fully sure she wanted to. The little kisses felt nice. Naughtily nice. It didn’t stop her embarrassment, however.

“S-Sto-” A kiss. “Why-” Another kiss. “B-But…” A kiss.

Speaking was getting her nowhere. Ruby pursed her lips and blushed from her neck to the roots of her hair.

It didn’t help that Roman’s hands were now rubbing up and down her front, stroking her stomach and also rubbing small circles underneath her breasts through the fabric of her top. It… It felt too good. Dizzily, she asked. “W-Why does it feel like this? I – I don’t understand…”

“Just a little something to get you in the mood,” Roman teased.

“Ah!” Ruby’s eyes widened. “T-The drinks!? But you drank it too!”

“Sure.” Roman pushed his body against hers and Ruby whimpered as she felt something so big and hard brush up against her skirt. “But then, I’m not too fussed about a little aphrodisiac. Don’t worry, Red. It’s perfectly safe.”

Ruby panted harshly, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed as Neo kissed and nibbled on her neck, leaving her to squirm and gasp, then moan as Roman drew her head back and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue brushed against her lips, then dove inside when she opened her mouth without thinking.

He… He was a good kisser. Too good.

“Mmmmfhhh!” Blake screamed, slipping a little further down. Her legs began to pull up, Blake trying to keep herself out of the reach of the White Fang below, who had begun to jump up and down to try and reach her. One faunus managed to touch her foot, and Blake drew it away, shaking her head in fear. “Mmmmhhhh!”

Ruby’s arms shook. It was so hard to keep hold and ignore what was happening to her.

Neo’s lips left Ruby’s throat and the girl dipped lower, out of sight. The first warning she had was when two small hands settled on her thighs. Ruby flinched and tried to look down, but Roman had her and kissed her again.

“Eyes on me, Red,” he whispered. “Don’t worry about what Neo’s doing. Just… feel.”

In a distant part of her mind she felt her skirt being drawn down. Even if she could have moved to prevent it, Ruby wasn’t sure she would have. Small hands ran up and down her legs, stroking at her stocking-clad thighs.

A wet sensation caressed the inside of her thigh. Neo’s tongue. Ruby’s breath hitched. It licked across the thin material, leaving a wet trail across her skin. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore it, tried to pretend it didn’t feel as good as it did or that her legs weren’t shaking quite so badly as they were.

Neo kissed her way up the insides of Ruby’s thigh, first on one leg and then the other, drawing inexorably higher towards that bundle of nerves hidden behind cotton panties and nylon. Fingers hooked into her stockings at her hips and drew them down, and the feeling of Neo’s lips and tongue on bare skin had Ruby whimpering.

When Roman moved down to swallow that, Ruby tilted her head for him, pushing back into him.

He made an appreciative sound and rubbed his hand up under her top, over the bare skin of her stomach. His lips moulded softly against hers, rubbing and caressing, his tongue stroking hers so softly.

Ruby bucked as the wet tongue down below lapped at the edges of her panties, at the juncture of skin between her thigh and her pelvis. The kiss with Roman wasn’t broken and his hands roved higher, forcing open her top as he cupped one sensitive breast and rubbed it firmly, but not painfully. He seemed to know the exact pressure required to drive her wild without being too rough and she wondered absently just how many women he’d been with to learn that.

And then suddenly, her panties were peeled aside and there was a tongue inside her.

“Mmfp-ahhhhhh!” Ruby squealed, breaking the kiss to cry out in pleasure as every nerve in her body _erupted_ at once. Her legs gave way, slumping down directly onto Neo’s face, driving her tongue even deeper. Roman and Neo supported her nerveless body between them.

The rope spun out of her hands and Blake screamed.

Ruby reached weakly for it.

To her muted shock, Roman caught it before Blake could hit the faunus. It was a close call, Blake having to bend double to keep her legs out of reach and wildly swaying back and forth, only a scant few inches out of reach.

“Careful, Red,” Roman teased, holding the rope back out for her. With shaking hands and no control over her lower body, Ruby took it.

“W-Why?” she wheezed.

“Why did I catch it? Because I want you to _choose_ to let go. To give in to us fully.”

“I… I won’t…”

Her protests sounded weak even to her. With her legs effectively gone, her body sitting directly on Neo’s face as the other girl ate her out, Ruby was completely at their mercy. Her stomach was clenching and unclenching with every stroke of Neo’s tongue, and her neck _burned_ with the feel of Roman’s featherlight kisses. Her nipples were painfully hard against his fingers and she couldn’t move a muscle, not that she’d ever want to.

“It’s the drugs. It… It has to be. There was no way I would – ah – a-actually want this.”

“Sure thing, Red. Let’s go with that.” Roman’s hand strayed down to her skirt and pulled it up to play with her butt. His finger touched her asshole, then slipped past it, teasing at her entrance even as Neo licked away, catching both Ruby’s sensitive flesh and the finger Roman was now pushing ever-so-slowly into her. “But you know the thing about an aphrodisiac, don’t you? It doesn’t make you want something you don’t already want. It only puts you in the mood.”

“N-No…”

“You being hot and heavy may be because of that, but grinding into me? Liking my kisses?” He leaned down to blow on her ear. “That’s all you.”

“Noooo!”

Ruby lay trapped between them, leaning back into Roman and down onto Neo, her feet touching the floor but offering no support to her, and her hands holding weakly onto the rope keeping her teammate safe.

His lips came down again for hers and Ruby leaned into it, closing her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake struggled to keep her legs up and out of reach of the White Fang below. With her hands tied above her head and hanging from the ceiling, it was all she could do to clench her stomach and pull her knees up, which became harder and harder the longer she held it. Struggling to yell out to Ruby past the ring-gag in her mouth, she looked up to see her team leader trapped between the two criminals. What little she could see of Ruby was red skin, heavy blushes and shaking hands holding onto the rope.

_Come on, Ruby. You can do it. Just… Just hold on._

She cried out suddenly as someone grabbed her ankle. Looking down, she saw that one of the faunus had hoisted another up onto his shoulders, a female deer faunus that had Blake ankle in hand and was tugging on it.

They were trying to overpower Ruby and drag her down!

Kicking wildly, Blake dislodged the woman and knocked her back. She held on, however, pulling off and stealing Blake’s shoe for the effort. Unfortunately, that proved inspiration for others, and soon there were women climbing up onto the shoulders of their allies, reaching up for her. Blake swung on the ropes tied around her wrists and lashed out as best she could.

One or two she knocked down. One, she even managed to catch in the jaw and send back.

The tide kept coming. Someone caught her foot as she tried to kick them and tore off her other shoe, while another managed to jump up and catch her right leg, weighing her down. There was a horrifying lurch as her body descended, the rope being dragged further out of Ruby’s hands because of the sudden increase in weight.

“Grr off!” Blake screamed, thrashing.

“Come on down, baby,” the girl laughed, echoing those below. She reached up and hooked a hand into Blake’s shorts, trying to pull herself up her body.

There was a sickening tearing sound and the girl fell off.

Along with Blake’s shorts, torn down the centre.

“Whooo!”

“Nice!”

Whistles and cheers heralded her being stripped to her underwear and leggings. Blake scrunched her eyes shut through it and tried to pull her knees up again, clenching her stomach to hang in a ball for as long as her muscles would let her.

They were wiling to wait. Two girls were carried near and stood awkwardly on the men, reaching up to catch her feet and stretch them out again. One of them held her straight while the other scaled up her side, hanging onto Blake’s shoulders and putting yet more weight on the rope, dragging her down a few inches.

The faunus, one with a fox’s tail, hung onto Blake’s neck and winked at her. “Hey sweetie. How’s it hanging?”

“Mhmmm!” Blake screamed around the gag, rocking back and forth to try and knock the woman off.

“What’s that? You want a kiss? Don’t mind if I do.”

The woman brought Blake’s face to hers and pushed her tongue through the ring-gag, licking at Blake’s tongue and teeth. She shook her head to try and break free, but it was all to no avail. She was trapped stretched between the rope and the woman below, while this one used both hands to hold her face in place.

At least until her hand moved lower, fondling and playing with Blake’s breasts.

With a snap, her top was pulled free and tossed aside, leaving her in her bra and panties, hanging nearly naked like a piece of fruit. The one with her legs had even managed to drag her leggings down off her feet.

The rope dipped a little further. Ruby was too small and too weak to carry the weight of _two_ people at once. She was going to fall. She was going to fall into the mass of White Fang who were even now less than two or three feet below her.

The second girl, the one with her feet, looked up at Blake and winked. She wrapped both arms around them and leapt off her friend’s shoulders.

The sudden force dragging her down tore through Ruby’s defences. Blake sagged, slowly at first, and then quicker. Inches and then a foot, then more. Blake inexorably dropped lower and no amount of frantic squirming, screams or bucking of her hips was enough to stop it.

The moment her toes reached the waiting hands, she knew it. They grasped and brushed over her feet, trying to reach her ankles and drag her down. More were hoisted up by their fellows, the White Fang working in unison until someone had hold of her left ankle. It felt like her body was being split in two, but he dragged her down a bit more, enough so that two others could grab her feet and add their own strength to it.

“Pull! Pull! Pull!” the White Fang chanted.

“Let go! Let go! Leg go!” more jeered up toward Ruby.

Blake shook her head and tried to scream, only for it to be silenced as the woman still holding onto her side caught her mouth once more, swallowing her breath and fondling her breasts with her other hand.

Down below, the White Fang continued to drag her down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby’s heels scraped on the floor as she was dragged against the railing. The sudden weight added onto Blake was too much for her small body to take, and if it wasn’t for Neo and Roman holding onto her, she would have tumbled over long ago. As it was, her arms were burning, almost as much as her nerves, her clit and her breasts.

Tears pooled from her eyes. “It’s too much!” she cried. “I can’t hold on!”

“Then don’t,” Roman whispered, nibbling and running his tongue around her ear canal. He kissed her lobe softly, then worked his way down the side of her neck. “Just let it go. Focus on us. On what makes you feel good.”

“Ahhhhh!” Ruby bit her lip and looked down, down to where Neo was looking up at her unfalteringly, despite running her tongue up Ruby’s slit, kissing and nipping at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. Through it all, Neo stared at her, both hands pulling Ruby’s thighs apart. “Hah! Ah… Oh… N-No… Stop.”

“You don’t want us to stop, Red.”

She didn’t.

God help her, but she didn’t.

“H-Help me,” Ruby begged. “H-Help me w-with the rope… I… I’ll m-make the deal…”

“Too late for that, Red. Besides, that deal didn’t include this. Do you want us to go back and not touch you anymore?”

“N-No…”

Ruby’s eyes widened and she wanted to slap a hand over her mouth for admitting it.

Roman laughed. “That’s the spirit.” He caught her lips once more and Ruby’s eyes closed in bliss. “Why lie about how you feel?” he asked, pulling away just a little, so close that their breath still mingled. “Why hide away from pleasure? It’s just the three of us, Red. You, me and Neo. You like that?”

Ruby’s body betrayed her, and she nodded quickly.

“You’ll _really_ like this next part then.” Roman pushed her forward onto Neo and reached down between his pants. A zipping sound caught her ear and Ruby knew enough about sex to know what it would be, even before something incredibly hot and hard pushed between her thighs.

Neo paused, then delightedly began to suck on it. Looking down, Ruby could see the thick shaft poking between her legs, almost as if it were her own and Neo was sucking on her. Except it wasn’t. it was Roman’s. Roman’s dick, that was being drawn back and aimed up towards her virgin sex.

Ruby wanted to scream.

All she could do was moan hungrily.

“You want it, Red?”

“I… No, I…” Her eyes closed. A desperate whine escaped her. “I…”

“Let me try again. Do you want it, Red?”

“I… Yes. I want it…” There was no hiding it. Her body was on fire. Her skin was flushed. Her hips pushed back into him, desperately seeking his heat and yet missing the feel of Neo’s lips and tongue. “I want it. P-Please…”

“Then here we go~”

There was no way to describe the feeling of him pushing inside of her. Only that she’d never once realised how empty she felt until that moment, that moment where she was fuller than she had ever been in her life. If there was any pain, she didn’t feel it, too lost in the pleasure and the ease at which his cock slid inside her soaked pussy.

She couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t draw breath. Her body trembled, back arching instinctively to better fit him. Roman’s hand on her stomach helped guide her down onto him and his raw gasp against her ear sent lightning sparking through her.

Her arms trembled. Her fingers slackened.

Sensing the moment, Neo pushed in, licking from the bottom of Roman’s shaft to the point at which he entered Ruby, then licked up Ruby’s wet slit to her clit, which she dove onto with lips and tongue, suckling and licking at.

It was too much.

“Ooooooh!” Ruby screamed, throwing one arm back and over Roman’s head, pulling his down onto her neck. Her other clasped Neo’s hair, holding the girl in place as she was fucked from one side and licked from the other. “Yes! Yes! Please, yeeeeessss!”

It never occurred to her that she might have forgotten something. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake saw the moment in slow motion, even before she felt it.

Ruby’s arms wrapping around Neo and Roman, letting go of the rope without even realising it. She felt the sickening _lurch_ as her stomach fell, before she was actually falling, spiralling down. It was so short a drop and yet Blake screamed the entire way, rope rattling through the pully above and dropping her feet first into the waiting hands of the faunus beneath her.

They were ready for her.

No sooner had her feet touched the waiting hands was she dragged down into the mass of bodies. Hands found her, rubbing, squeezing and gripping at any flesh they could. Her top, what little remained of it, was torn off and thrown aside. One faunus gripped her right breast while two took her left, fighting over it and pinching at her nipples.

Her legs were parted and drawn back, Blake’s head and upper body dipping under the press as they dragged her along and suspended her horizontally. Her head was at waist height, staring up with wide and frightened eyes as the various men and women took her body in, stripping her of the last remaining pieces of her modesty. She tried to close her legs but too many hands gripped at them and pulled them open once more.

Four hands played with her pussy, alone with one woman who crawled under, pulled her lips apart and dove in to lap and lick at her.

Blake tried to scream but the gag made it hard. Someone crouched behind her and dipped their fingers into her mouth as well, poking at her tongue. Others followed his example and her lips were suddenly parted by all too many fingers, even as yet more found her pussy and ass further down. Not even her ears were safe, played with and nibbled on in equal measure.

“Get her to the table!” someone yelled. “Keep the rope. We’ll tie her down.”

They bundled her along roughly, Blake being groped and manhandled the entire way. She saw the table for a brief moment before she was pushed down against it, upper body slamming and held down as someone went around and tied the rope, leaving her bent over it with her ass on full display. Looking back in panic, she had barely a second to note that someone was _already_ behind her, before his cock was slammed into her.

“Mahhhh!” Her entire body was rocked forward as he plunged his full length inside. “Ahhh!” The faunus’ hand gripped her long hair and fisted in it, dragging her had back as he fucked her ruthlessly. “Mahhh!” she whined, unable to close her mouth or form any words, “Ahhhh!”

A woman appeared in front of her, kneeling down. She took Blake’s cheeks in hand and began to lick up and down her face, licking over Blake’s eyes and forcing her to close them, then down over her nose and slowly around her lips.

The faunus never got a chance to lick inside her mouth. A thick and smelly cock was pushed into her stuck-open mouth before she could, plugging Blake’s lips and pushing so far back into her throat that it pinned her tongue down.

“Mmmmh!” Blake screamed around it, shaking her head.

“Fucking traitor,” the faunus groaned, a hand atop her head. “This is all you’re good for now. Ah. Suck it, bitch.”

The female faunus helped him, rocking Blake’s head back and forth onto his shaft and pinching her nose so that she couldn’t breathe, so that she _had_ to suck and swallow him so that he would finish inside her and pull out.

“That’s it,” he grunted, thrusting jerkily into her mouth. “That’s it. Suck it!”

Blake did. Eyes closed, she sucked the man’s fat cock until it spasmed and _erupted_ in her mouth, coating her teeth, tongue and gums in his foul seed. She spat a little out when he drew out of her, but never had the chance to rid herself of it entirely. A new man took his place, pulled her chin up and then pushed inside once more.

Her hands, meanwhile, remained tied at the wrists, but someone had been rubbing their dick against them. There was a brief pause and a splash of warm, sticky liquid as he coated her fingers, then the gruesome feeling of someone licking and sucking them clean.

“Ah!” the one behind her grunted, slamming his hips into her ass. “Ah! Shit! Cumming!”

He bottomed out inside her and shot rope after rope of cum into her unprotected cunt. She tried to grit her teeth against it but couldn’t because of the ring-gag and the cock keeping her mouth open. She couldn’t do anything at all, only stand there bent over a table while he dumped his load inside her.

He drew out slowly and slapped his cock against her abused sex, laughing. No sooner was he gone than a fresh pair of hands slapped her ass, jiggling her cheeks and spread them wide. “Dude, you made a mess inside her,” he laughed, pulling her pussy open and letting semen drip out onto the floor. “I won’t want to stick my dick in that.”

“Then move aside,” someone else said. “I will.”

“Just take her ass,” another suggested.

“Ha.” The man slapped her cheeks again and placed his cock against the entrance to her puckered asshole. “Always wanted to tap a Belladonna’s ass.” Gripping on tight and ignoring her panicked attempts to shift her hips out of the way, he began to push into her. “Stay still, bitch. Fuck. Someone hold her down.”

“I got it, babe.” A female faunus knelt up on the table and sat on Blake’s back, using both hands to not only keep her hips down but spread her cheeks wide, giving the man an easier entrance and everyone around a better view.

Blake squealed in agony as he forced his way into a hole too tight for him.

As the next man in her mouth came, Blake was forced to swallow or choke. That moment gave them opportunity to grip her shoulder and roll her onto her side, someone pulling one of her legs up and angling in such a way that he could get at her pussy while the man in her ass continued to pound away. Yet more people gripped and played with her breasts, closing in on all sides. A splash of cum from someone masturbating and losing control prompted laughter and more unzipping, as yet more cocks were pumped, blown or brushed up against her skin.

Surrounded on every side and taken in every hole, Blake could do nothing but buck and writhe on the table, helpless to prevent any of them taking advantage of her. She flinched when the man in her ass came and filled her, then whimpered around a fresh cock as someone pushed a thicker shaft into her anus, using the cum from the last as lubrication.

It didn’t make a dent in the crowd around her. There were too many, far too many, and she knew there was no hope of escape now. No hope of ever getting free.

In a brief lull in the fucking, Blake managed to catch a glimpse up toward the balcony where Ruby, Roman and Neo had been, in time to see the pale form of her team leader being fucked against the railing, her mouth wide and happy sounds coming from her with every thrust from Torchwick behind, Neo knelt under Ruby’s legs licking at her clit and Roman’s shaft in equal measure.

Blake knew that was her fault too.

If she hadn’t run away, if she hadn’t charged in, if she hadn’t worried Ruby so much that she’d come after her, then none of this would have ever happened. They’d still be in their dorm, still be Team RWBY, and Ruby would still have her innocence. It was all her fault that Ruby and her were like this now.

Her fault.

Maybe, in a strange way, this was all that she deserved.

As the bodies and the dicks closed in around her, Blake’s view of Ruby was cut off, along with her view of anything but flesh, pubic hair and the sound of mad laughter and wet fucking. Blake lay on her side, defeated, as a wave of white filled her vision.

And her body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Roman leaned against the railing and watched as the irritating cat was fucked and bred. He puffed on his cigar and smiled down on the White Fang, who were still making use of her and still holding her down, even though her struggles had ceased long ago. They had her on her back now, legs spread with one woman sat on top of her, licking at her clit while a cock plunged in and out of her abused pussy.

It was good to see problems solved with. That would also endear the White Fang to him. Already, a few were raising their fists up towards him in cheers, some even toasting him with cans of beer. Roman bowed and flourished his bowler hat in silent reply.

The White Fang laughed.

Pushing off, he made his way back to the sofa where Neo was on hands and knees, licking his cum out of Red with slow and languid strokes, collecting thick strands of his semen and sipping at it. Red was twitching and moaning under her ministrations, flat on her back with her legs spread as wide as they could be. Her eyes were half-closed, and her cheeks were red.

Kneeling by her head, he clucked his tongue. Without need anything more and without a single protest, Red turned her head to the side and opened her mouth wide, sticking out her pink tongue in invitation.

“Ahhh…” she said, like a young child awaiting food.

Roman slipped his dick past her soft lips, smiling and stroking her hair as she greedily sucked and licked on it, bobbing her head up and down with so much enthusiasm. Her eyes closed in bliss, body twitching under Neo’s skilful tongue.

“Glad to see you came around, Red. We’ll all be one big happy family from now on.”

“Hmm.” Red smiled around him and licked fervently at his tip. “Mmhmhm.”

Sitting back, Roman pulled Ruby over so that she was face down in his lap, him sitting naturally. Neo had to adjust to get at Ruby’s cunt again, but did so without complaint, pushing Ruby so that she was laid on her front, then peeling her cheeks aside to lick at her. Ruby continued to bob up and down, taking his shaft down into her throat while he laid a hand atop her head.

That was two of those brats down.

“Don’t worry, Red. We’ll soon have your sister and your partner here with us.” He pushed her head down onto his cock, grinning at the happy and wet slopping sounds she made. “Once your team is back together, the fun can _really_ begin.”

 

 

 


	2. Dealing with Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang receives an enigmatic text from her missing sister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by Sir_Deadpool

 

* * *

 

 

_“Found Blake. Meet me here. Location.”_

The _location_ was written as an attachment; a link on her scroll she could press to bring up a map, which had led Yang to the warehouse she was currently stood before. It didn’t look abandoned or shady, but the fact Ruby would call her here with so little information, after being missing for a whole day, was already enough to have Yang paranoid.

Why hadn’t Ruby given her more information? Why hadn’t she answered her scroll?

There were possible reasons of course, and that was what stopped Yang from flying into a full-blown panic. For one, Ruby had been out all night, so maybe her scroll was out of battery. Or maybe Blake was still on the run and avoiding them, and Ruby had her scroll on silent so as not to spook their teammate into running away again. Maybe Ruby didn’t _have_ any more information she could give.

Whatever the case, here she was, summoned by her sister’s text and not quite sure what to do about it. Nervously, she typed one back. A simple. “I’m here.”

Breaking in didn’t feel like a great idea. Luckily, Ruby’s message came back within a minute or two.

_“I’m inside. Door unlocked.”_

Yang winced at the overly cryptic response. It just didn’t feel like Ruby. Too abrupt, too short, too rushed. Cracking her knuckles, Yang crept through the open gates of the compound and towards what looked to be the main entrance. Or a smaller door by the much larger entrance that a lorry could fit through. She tested the handle and it crept down, clicking open slightly. It was unlocked.

Reading herself and prepping her aura, Yang swept the door open and led with Ember Celica, peering down the interior hallway.

She caught sight of Ruby immediately, stood at the back, leaning against a door and perfectly safe. Yang’s arm dropped, relief roaring through her as she let the door close behind her and stalked forward.

“God, Ruby. You had me terrified. What was with the cryptic ass messages? Where have you been?”

“Here!” Ruby was pressed back against the door, one hand on the handle. It looked like she was straining to _keep_ the door shut. “And I couldn’t text properly with one hand.”

“One hand…?”

“I found Blake.” Ruby nodded to the door she was holding shut. “In there.”

Yang grinned. “Yeah? Nice! But why are you keeping watch?”

“I found her, but she’s not co-operating.” Ruby huffed, annoyed at the thought – though Yang didn’t doubt it. Blake had already run off when her faunus features were revealed, so refusing to come back made sense. “I managed to follow her here and keep the door shut, but there’s no lock and I didn’t know what to do. I-I tried to bend a bar through it, but I’m not strong enough.”

“So you had to keep it shut and call for help.” Yang hurried forward and took hold of the door so that Ruby could let go. “You did good, sis. Best you could.” All the anger she felt at Ruby’s lack of contact dwindled away. “But why did you tell me not to tell Weiss? And to come alone?”

“Well, Weiss was saying all those mean things about the White Fang. I thought it might go better if it was just us and Blake first, then maybe we can be moral support for when she has to talk with Weiss.”

Not a bad plan actually. Yang nodded and leaned against the door, trying to listen in. There was _some_ sound from within, but it wasn’t exactly easy to place. Sounded like buzzing or humming, and maybe some little breathing. It could have been anything.

“She’s in there?”

“I think she’s asleep. She was fighting me a lot earlier, but she stopped.” Ruby’s smile was a little too amused. “I think she wore herself out with all the activity. You should talk to her.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I think she’s a little upset with me holding her down.”

Holding her down? Maybe Ruby meant `down in place` or something, about how Blake was trapped here. It fit, though. Blake was probably pissed. “Right. I’ll have a word with her. See if I can’t get her to calm down a little.”

Yang slowly tugged the door open, cautious not to go the whole way lest Blake push out and escape. The room inside was small and sealed on all sides with no windows or doors for anyone to get out of. It looked like a small storage room. At the back, a shelving unit had been drawn out into an approximation of a bed, and a figure lay on it, covered with a blanket. A little black hair peeked out from the top, and Blake’s weapon was propped on the floor nearby, along with her boots.

Motioning for Ruby to be quiet, Yang crept into the room, Ruby behind her, closing the door. Ruby made a gesture for herself to guard it and Yang nodded, creeping the rest of the way to Blake’s side. It would be touch and go, but Blake was here and safe, and that was all that mattered. Convincing her to stop being so stupid and come back to Beacon would take time, but she and Ruby wouldn’t leave until it was done.

Blake didn’t hear her approach. She was mumbling slightly in her sleep and there was still the faint buzzing sound. A scroll vibrating? Blake sleeping through a silent alarm? She didn’t know which, but it was time to face the music. Yang placed a hand on the blanket and prepared herself to draw it back.

“Blake, we need to talk-” The blanket swept back.

“Mmmmh!” Blake made a garbled sound around the dildo shoved in her mouth. She was flat on her back, arms strapped behind her and knees spread wide apart by a metal pole, then her ankles brought back together again and tied, leaving her spread. Between her legs, two vibrators – one in her pussy, the other in her ass – buzzed and shook away, held in place by the black lingerie that had been fitted on over the top of them, stretched out as the large phallic objects wriggled and twisted before her eyes. Blake was covered in sweat and heaving, and the shelf below her was also wet, especially between her legs. Little vibrating buds were taped to Blake’s nipples.

Horror crept through Yang. The blanket fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers and she took a step back, one hand coming up to cover her mouth as she struggled to understand what she was seeing.

Blake groaned and arched, pushing her stomach up off the desk as she came, squirting juices out over the shelf between her legs as her eyes rolled desperately in their sockets. She fell hard, collapsing flat onto the shelf and making a pathetic whining sound around the dildo in her mouth. Her body trembled and shivered, exposed to the cold air once more.

“W-What?” Yang stammered and stepped back. “Blake, you-”

A weight crashed into her back and two small arms wrapped around her stomach.

“Surprise!” Ruby yelled.

The world shattered.

The room, which had until that point been a small and square one, fell apart like broken glass from a mirror, revealing a much larger room than she’d first thought. One that Blake was in the centre of, squirming and gasping away, sweat dripping off her body. They weren’t alone, either. Men in masks flanked both sides of the room – snarling Grimm masks of white and red.

“The White Fang.” Yang tensed and dragged Ruby behind her, “Get back. I’ll cover you. You need to make a run for it when you get the chance!” There was a taller figure by the door, flanked by a small girl with pink, cream and brown hair. That one was an unknown, but the older one wasn’t. “Torchwick!”

“Nice to meet you, Yang.” Torchwick grinned. “Red has told me so much about you.”

Red? Ruby…? But Ruby was behind her-

Something crashed into her legs suddenly, dragging Yang to the floor with a startled cry. She landed hard on her face, arms wrapped around her thighs and stomach. Glancing back over one shoulder, she caught sight of Ruby’s grinning face and hesitated.

It cost her.

White Fang piled on her immediately, several wrestling with each of her arms and trying to get her weapons off. Yang fired both instinctively, and one caught a faunus in the chest and launched him back. The other missed. With her now free arm, she rolled over onto her back and kicked with both feet, dislodging another and knocking Ruby aside. Her free hand spun around to punch another, but yet more faunus piled on and dragged her arm down.

“Get off!” she screamed. “Ruby, help! Get help! Get-”

“I’ll help!” Ruby yelled, scrambling up Yang’s body unaccounted for by the White Fang fighting her. Ruby cupped Yang’s cheeks with both hands and looked down at her happily. “I’ll help, Yang. Don’t worry.”

Her lips came crashing down. Her sister, her little sister, was kissing her. Rubbing her lips against Yang’s with more experience than she’d have ever expected and pushing her tongue against Yang’s lips – and then inside her mouth when she opened her mouth in surprise. Ruby’s warm tongue rubbed against her own.

The shock of it all robbed her of energy and the White Fang took advantage, finding the mechanisms to release Ember Celica or just tearing them off her wrists and throwing them away. Her steel-capped boots were pulled off too, and the faunus pushed down, pinning both her arms and her feet flat and putting enough weight on that even she couldn’t move them. All the while, Ruby continued to kiss her, bringing her knees down on either side of Yang’s hips and letting her hands roam down Yang’s body.

When she drew back, a line of spit connected their lips. Ruby looked at it, smiled and then leaned down, licking Yang’s lips to collect it and swallowing.

“R-Ruby. What…?”

“Nice job, Red.” Torchwick strolled up with a wicked smirk on his face and held out a hand. Ruby was quick to take it and let him draw her up. To Yang’s horror, Ruby cuddled into Torchwick’s side and mumbled happily.

“Ruby?” On getting no response, Yang bucked. “Torchwick, you bastard! What have you done to her?”

“Nothing she didn’t want me to do. I assure you. And you did such a good job luring her here, Red.” He tussled Ruby’s hair. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you!”

“I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl. Don’t you?”

“Yes!” Ruby’s eyes lit up and she pushed off Torchwick to kneel in front of him, looking up at the bastard as if she were a doting puppy. “Please. Can I? Can I…?”

Yang stared in horror. “Ruby!?”

“Ha. Someone’s eager. Fine, Red. You get your treat.”

Torchwick reached down and drew his white coat aside, then reached for his buckle and undid it, pushing down his fly. Realisation dawned on Yang and mixed with equal parts disgust and anger as he fished out his dick in front of them all. It was semi-hard and dangled out of his pants, his balls still inside his boxers.

Yang twisted and tried to break free. “What are you doing, you sicko!?”

“Giving your sister her treat.”

“R-Ruby…?”

Ruby didn’t answer. Didn’t bother. The second she saw the cock hanging there, her eyes lit up and she leaned forward, placing her hands on Roman’s legs and dipping her head down to take his soft head between her pretty lips. Ruby made a happy little sound and brought her head up, slowly taking his length into her mouth while Yang watched, shocked and appalled.

Roman grunted in pleasure as Ruby began to move her head back and forth, blowing the wanted criminal in front of Yang and all the White Fang who were watching with crooked smiles. It wasn’t forced in any way. Ruby was free to do what she wanted, but the happy little sounds she made were more than enough to make her enthusiasm clear. Ruby was sucking hon him like he was a strawberry-flavoured lollypop. As his shaft became hard, she brought a hand up to grip the base and began to lick, suck and tease the tip.

“Hm. She’s got a good tongue on her,” Roman said, placing one hand atop Ruby’s head but letting her do as she wished. His eyes were fixed onto Yang’s and he smiled at her fury. “You look a little left out there. Having fun watching?”

“You fucking monster!” Yang hissed. “I’ll kill you!”

“See, your friend was like that too. And your sister. You can see how that’s turned out.” He paused to hum happily as Ruby deepthroated him, gagging around his length with an adoring look in her little silver eyes. “Ah, shit. So good. And yeah, your other friend. She’s still resisting, but I think she’s coming around.”

On the shelf, Blake arched and came again, shaking violently in the throes of another orgasm, still tied down and unable to do anything but feel what was happening to her. There was no telling how long she’d been strapped down like that or how many orgasms had been forced upon her.

“Your choice on which way you want it, blondie. You can get down on your knees like your sister or be forced down onto them.”

“Never.” Yang sneered at him. “I’ll never do that for someone like you!”

“Heh. I’ve heard that before.”

Roman held on to Ruby’s head and bucked against her a little, thrusting into the younger girl’s mouth while she looked up at him lovingly, cheeks puffed out. He gripped on tighter all of a sudden, holding her still and going still himself.

“Don’t swallow,” he said. “Keep it in there.”

He grunted and pulled Ruby tight against him, burying her nose in his pubic hair. There was little evidence more than that of his orgasm, but Ruby’s eyes closed, and she trembled a little as her mouth was filled. When Roman was done, he drew back slowly, letting Ruby seal her lips over the head of his cock and then pull free on her own. She brought up two fingers of one hand to hold her lips shut.

“You got it?” he asked. She nodded. “Show me.”

Ruby couldn’t open her mouth without it spilling out, but she tilted her head back instead and opened wide, showing the sticky white-grey liquid that pooled behind her teeth and atop her tongue. The White Fang around Roman laughed and pointed at her.

“Good girl,” Roman said. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear.

Nodding quickly, Ruby closed her mouth and scrambled to her feet. She hurried unevenly over to Yang, cheeks still puffed out and with her lips pinched. Kneeling, Ruby straddled her body and laid down on top of her, brushing some hair from her face so that it wouldn’t get in the way.

Realisation dawned on Yang, who shook her head wildly and clamped her lips together.

Ruby kissed her softly, parting her lips just a little, enough to let some of the cum dribble down Yang’s lips and to the side, then run down her cheek. She could feel the sickly stuff on her lips, but none got in. Ruby leaned back and looked to Roman helplessly.

“Neo. Give her a hand.”

The diminutive girl with the pink, cream and brown hair darted over with a huge grin on her face. She pushed some White Fang aside and lay down, spooning against Yang’s side with one leg thrown over Yang’s hip. The girl’s hand came up to fondle Yang’s breast, making her squirm but not shout out. If she did, Ruby would force the kiss on her.

The lack of any response only egged Neo on. Touching and squeezing, she gripped the bottom of Yang’s top and tugged it up, exposing more of her stomach and the bottom of her breasts. Yang tried to fight them off but couldn’t get past the White Fang holding all four of her limbs down. Instead, she looked to Ruby. Eyes wide, she shook her head, silently begging Ruby to stop this person undressing her like this.

Ruby Rose, her beloved little sister, smiled down on her with cum dribbling from her lips.

Her top slipped off, revealing her large breasts clad in a thin black bra. Yang scrunched her eyes shut so as not to see the hungry looks on the faces of the White Fang, but there was no ignoring Neo’s hand tugging her bra off as well, or pinching her nipples, rolling them around between her fingers.

“Have a feel as well, Red.”

Two more hands came down on Yang’s tits, this time Ruby’s. Unsure what to do, Ruby rolled them to the left and right and squeezed them a little, becoming more confident as the faunus began to mutter encouragement and directions.

Winking at her, Neo shifted a little higher and nuzzled Yang’s neck, nipping on the skin of her throat and kissing her way up to Yang’s ear, which she blew on lightly and then bit down on. Yang’s body quivered under the dual assault and she tried to pull her face away, only to feel Neo reach under and grip her cheek with her other hand, locking her head in place.

Neo’s free hand came up to stroke and tickle her cheek, drift across her lips and then brush over her nose. Before, between finger and thumb, she pinched down.

Yang’s lungs burned. She tried to shake free and break Neo’s hold on her to no avail. Her lips remained sealed shut for as long as they possibly could be, but not long enough. Her eyes bulged and her face was turning blue before she opened her mouth and gasped for breath.

That was when Ruby darted down, sealed her lips against Yang’s and pushed Roman’s cum into her mouth. The kiss – if you could call it one – was sloppy and rushed. Ruby pushed the viscous goop into her mouth with her tongue, smearing it over Yang’s. Ruby even dipped a finger into her mouth to keep it open, aura preventing Yang from biting through or causing Ruby enough pain to let go.

It _tasted_ horrible. Bitter, wet and goopy – like warm slime given form. Unable to breathe through her mouth and with Neo still pinching her nose shut, she was forced to swallow it all. Her throat bulged as she took it down one gulp at a time.

Neo let go the moment she did, making sure Yang tasted every last drop.

Torchwick laughed. The White Fang laughed with him.

“Perfect. Magnificent. The look on your face.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “But I can still see the defiance there. That won’t do. What do you think, Red? Can we turn your sister? Or is she going to be another kitten?” Roman slapped Blake’s leg for emphasis, the faunus still twitching and spasming around the three vibrators slapping away inside her.

“Hmm…” Ruby brought a finger to her cumstained lips. “Maybe.”

“R-Ruby. N-No… Run, please.” Yang groaned as Neo bit down on her neck. “Get help.”

“You hear that, Red? Your sister wants your help. Why don’t you help her out of her clothes?”

Ruby’s eyes lit up.

The undressing was slow. Painfully so. Ruby wasn’t in a rush about it and apparently didn’t want to break anything. She unbuttoned Yang’s shorts one at a time, then slid them down her legs, manoeuvring them around the White Fang’s hands so that she could draw them off her feet. Her skirt went next, tugged off along with her belt, and then Ruby was unzipping her boots and tugging those off, sliding her orange socks off with them.

The faunus made sounds of appreciation as she was undressed before and beneath them. Yang squirmed and tried to hide her face as best she could, but Neo kept licking and kissing her neck, her other hand back to playing with Yang’s breasts and making sure everyone could see them.

Eventually, it was only her underwear left. An orange pair that felt far too small all of a sudden, the last remaining vestige of her shattered modesty. Yang locked her thighs together in a desperate attempt to keep those on, but Ruby moved past them without a second thought, humming to herself as she peeled Yang’s knickers down.

“Ruby, stop!”

“But Yang, how will you be able to have sex with everyone with these on?”

“I won’t! I don’t want to!”

“You do.” Ruby tugged them down. “Or you will. You’ll see. It feels _really_ good once you stop fighting.”

Yang screamed in humiliation when they were drawn over her feet, robbing her of any stitch of clothing but for her gloves. Worse, the White Fang holding her legs spread them wider, parting her thighs and showing everyone her virgin entrance. The small tuft of blonde hair above led to a pink opening below, soft and delicate with puffy lips.

“So,” Roman began. “Turns out I stepped on some toes with your sister and her teammate, blondie, so I wanted to make it up to them.” He turned to the side. “What do you think? This look good enough?”

A man stepped into view. He had red hair swept back, a smooth face and a white and red mask. “Not bad,” the man said, “For a human. I’d never sleep with her, but if she’s just going to be used, I won’t say no to joining in.”

“Ah, but this one is special. Tell Adam why, Red.”

“My sister is Blake’s partner!” Ruby chirped. “They’re best friends.”

“Really now?” The faunus, Adam, looked a lot more interested. His eyes slid to Blake, who was writhing and panting away, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and then swept back to her. “Breaking the runaway’s friend in front of her. I guess that would be a fine way to punish her. Very well, Roman. I accept your offer. Consider the insult of taking Blake’s punishment into your own hands lifted.”

“Nice to hear. We’re all on the same side here. You want her first time, then?”

“Of course.” Adam looked to the White Fang holding her. “Turn her over.”

Yang was bundled and spun onto her front by the mass of faunus, and her attempts to break free yielded nothing more than Neo’s arms tightening around her neck, choking her slightly. Her hands were drawn back behind her and Adam undid and pulled off his belt. He didn’t strike her with it, to her immediate relief, but such feelings were short-lived when he used it to tie her hands and arms together, locking them behind her back.

He then pushed his pants down and revealed his hard cock, an easy eight inches, and sat back against one wall, motioning for her to be brought to him. Yang was half-dragged, half-carried over, then forced to sit in his lap with his dick pushing up in front of her, touching her pubic mound. Adam’s hands came around her front to cup her breasts and hold her in place.

She tested her bonds. While she could move her legs, there wasn’t any room for it, hers forced behind her as she sat in his lap and him holding her in place. Her hands were a no-go. She couldn’t get them past the belt. Angrily, she tried to knock her head back and break his nose, but his mask protected him.

“Feisty one.” Adam remarked.

“Real handful,” Roman said. “Just like her sister. Have fun breaking her in.”

“Oh, I intend to. But first, how about a little entertainment? I’d like her to have an idea of what’s in store for her. I hope you don’t mind your little pet giving a demonstration.”

Roman laughed. “Not at all. Red, show your sister what you can do.”

“Kay!” Ruby hurried over and got on all fours in front of Yang, smiling happily. She lowered her head until her face was touching the floor and pushed her plump little bum into the air. Cheekily, she wiggled it at the assorted faunus who had been holding her down.

They didn’t need to be told twice. The faunus swarmed her, already reaching for their pants. The lucky one to reach her first crashed down onto his knees and grabbed Ruby’s skirt, dragged it up and took her stockings and panties in his other hand. He dragged them all down to her knees, leaving Ruby’s butt bare but her legs from the knee down still in her tights and boots. Fishing out his dick, he rubbed it up against Ruby’s surprisingly wet entrance, then placed his hand on the back of her head to pin her down.

Rather than be upset at the rough treatment, Ruby shook her behind a little more, teasing him and the other faunus, many of which had surrounded her and were beginning to jack themselves off. They even took her hands, dragging them out to the side and making her stroke their members.

Yang watched it all, horrified. Unable to speak as the faunus behind her little sister pushed forward, slipping into Ruby’s snatch with far more ease than he should have. No resistance, no complaint, no tightness.

He just… slid on in.

Ruby mumbled happily for a second, but her voice soon turned into frantic little gasps and moans as the faunus gripped both her cheeks and began to slam into her, rocking the girl back and forth on her knees.

“Turn her sideward,” Adam said. “Let her see her little sister being bred.”

The faunus were quick to comply and Ruby helped them, everyone shuffling so that the action was side on and Yang had an uninterrupted view of the man’s glistening shaft as it plunged in and out of her sister’s body. He worked it hard, slapping Ruby’s ass until it was red and quivering. One of the others reached under her and tore Ruby’s corset off to fondle her breasts.

As that happened, Adam raised Yang up and positioned himself at her entrance. “Be a shame for her to be the only one to experience a faunus.”

Yang gritted her teeth as she felt him push into her. He wasn’t gentle about it at all and she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Her breath picked up a little as he dragged her down. A sharp pain shot through her stomach as he took her virginity, but she kept her lips sealed shut, even if Ruby wouldn’t do the same, still panting and moaning as she was taken.

Slowly, Adam drew Yang’s body down until he was fully sheathed inside her.

“Move with me,” he whispered.

“Fuck you.”

“You already are, human, but I get your point.” Adam looked to the ones round Ruby. “Be rough with her.”

“W-What?”

Adam didn’t answer, smiling instead as the faunus ploughing Ruby suddenly picked up speed and began to rain his hand down harder on her behind, making Ruby cry out. The others closed in as well, one squeezing Ruby’s little titties so hard she yelped. A third gasped and aimed his shaft down at Ruby’s head, shooting his load across her hair.

“Ah! Ah!” The one behind Ruby came hard, pressing into her and pulling her hips back so that her buttocks were squashed against him. When he was done, he pulled back and out, moving away so that another could take his place.

“Anal,” Adam directed. “And don’t be gentle about it.”

“S-Stop,” Yang gasped. “You’re hurting her!”

“We are. And we’ll keep doing so until you start moving with me.” He squeezed her breasts and thrust up into her, making her gasp. “Make me ejaculate and I’ll tell my men to stop forcing themselves on her. How does that sound?”

Too good to be true.

But as the faunus that took the first’s place forced his cock into Ruby’s anus, her little sister cried out and began to choke on air. Even if Ruby never once complained, she still trembled on her hands and knees, panted and dripped with sweat. Gritting her teeth, Yang began to bounce on Adam’s member.

“That’s it,” he said. “Better.” To the faunus taking Ruby, he said, “Take the runaway, too.”

Blake? Yang watched in despair as Blake was dragged off the shelf she was on and pulled along the floor by her feet. The girl didn’t seem to register it, only moaning frantically and shaking as the vibrators went away within her. She was laid on the floor by Yang and Adam with her face pointed toward the ceiling. The vibrator in her pussy was removed in a spray of liquid, only to be replaced by a faunus a second later, who thrust into her with a huge smile on his face.

A second approached from the other end and took away the vibrator in her mouth. Blake’s voice echoed out, frantic gibberish that was half moan, half nonsense and spit. There was no opportunity for more, as the second faunus plugged her mouth with his shaft. Blake’s lips sealed around it and she suckled greedily.

Yang’s eyes closed. Frustrated tears ran down her cheeks.

“You know what to do,” Adam said.

Yang rolled her hips and clenched her stomach, trying to get him off. He made a sound of approval and bounced her up and down, playing with her large breasts as Ruby and Blake were fucked in front of them.

The faunus in Ruby’s ass came and backed out, only to be replaced by another – and then another. Until Ruby’s body couldn’t take anymore and a puddle of white began to spread out under her. They pushed her face down into it and told her to lick it up, which Ruby did, dragging her small, pink tongue across the concrete floor, collecting the thick goop and swallowing it whole.

Yang tried to make Adam cum. She really did. She bounced, rode and rolled her hips, doing all the things she thought she was supposed to. Inexperience worked against her however, a problem Adam didn’t have. To her utter shame, it was _she_ who came first. Past the pain and the humiliation, her body still felt what was being done to her. The warmth built inside her until something gave way and she fell, sagging against his chest as her legs trembled and her walls clamped down.

“Ngh!” Yang bit down on the moan and gritted her teeth but there was no hiding it, nor holding it in. “Mmmh-” she moaned, “Mnnnahhhh!” She tried to cover her mouth to keep it in, but her hands were tied behind her. Eventually, it proved too much and she threw her head back. “Ahhhh! S-Shit-shit-shit, oooh!”

Her shame complete, a kinder man would have left it there and not mentioned it. Adam was not a kind man.

“Trust a human to get off on this. But I suppose I can’t blame you for enjoying faunus cock. Your sister certainly is.”

“P-Please,” Ruby wailed, shaking violently as they pounded into her. One in her pussy, one in her ass. Her behind was bright red from all the abuse she’d taken, and her back, hair and face were covered in sticky fluids. Despite it, Ruby continued to beg for more. “I’m a good girl. I’ve been good. Please more. I deserve a reward!”

“You can give up, you realise,” Adam said. “Of course, if you do then I’ll tell them not to stop until she gives birth to faunus children.”

Exhausted and covered with sweat, Yang forced herself to move again, fucking herself on him and panting harshly the whole time. “Hah hah hah… ah. Un…”

She rode out two more orgasms that way and what had to be twenty minutes of Ruby and Blake being used. Time in which Ruby was filled time and time again, while Blake became a quivering mess in a puddle of cum. Mumbling incoherent words until the faunus had grown tired and shoved the vibrator back into her mouth. They continued to fuck her ass and pussy, though. Eventually though, Adam began to grunt behind her. Sensing victory, Yang pushed herself with the last of her strength, slamming off and on him even though her legs felt like jelly and her insides were sore.

Adam rolled forward a moment before he came. Unprepared for it, Yang’s face splashed down into the puddle of cum Ruby’s own was in. Adam pinned her there, a hand on the back of her hair, as he thrust into her cunt as deep as he could. His orgasm came in a rush, his thick shaft twitching and growing inside her, before erupting, shooting one thick strand of cum into her after another. He thrust a little harder, shaking her body.

It was bad enough he came inside, but the icing on the humiliating cake was that her body reacted to him again, her legs closing and toes curling as a wave of shameful pleasure washed over her. “Ooooh,” she moaned, the sound bubbling in the cum beneath her. “Unnnn… ah…”

“How many does that make it, human? Four? Five times…?”

He drew out and let Yang fall. Heaving and panting, she lacked even the strength to role out of the cum she’d been left in. It seeped into her hair and face, and she imagined she could _taste_ Ruby in it.

True to his word, however, the faunus stopped using Ruby. The girl fell next to Yang, exhausted in her own right. She curled up into a ball, not out of pain, but necessity. Ruby’s stomach was distended and full, and when Ruby pushed down on it, twin streams of semen burst out of her with a loud squelching sound.

“Ugh. I’m so full…”

“I hope you’re not too tired to continue, Red.” Torchwick strolled up. She’d almost forgotten he existed. “After all, you were so eager to help with the main event.”

Ruby smiled wearily. “Y-Yeah.” She looked over to Yang, laid in the same puddle as she, and grinned. “You’ll love it, Yang. I spent all night helping them come up with it. It’s going to be great.”

Somehow, Yang wasn’t sure she would.

 

* * *

 

Yang was suspended in some kind of rope system set up between two huge cargo racks. Her feet reached the floor but only barely. If she stood with legs straight she could stand on the flat of her foot, but any further apart and it was tiptoes or none at all. Her main support came from the ropes tied around her arms which were linked behind her back, tied from her wrists up to her elbows. She had been bent forward with her arms behind her, connected by a rope leading upwards.

It was not a comfortable position to be in and she didn’t think it was supposed to be. Her golden hair fell in front of her and she was naked from head to toe, tits swinging underneath.

“And the last thing,” Ruby said, approaching with a smile on her face. A strip of black cloth was brought up and placed against Yang’s face, over her eyes. It was drawn taut and tied behind her head, leaving her blindfolded. “Ta-Dah. Perfect!”

“Is it?” Torchwick asked. “Not enough cock in her for my liking.”

Ruby giggled. “Not yet. There will be soon.”

“True enough. Well, it’s your show, Red. Go wild.”

“Yep!”

Ruby laughed again and clapped her hands, standing in front of Yang with her hands on her hips. She was naked herself and still had little bits of cum stuck to her body and hair, not to mention fingerprints that had dug into and bruised her flesh. None of it seemed to bother her.

“Okay everyone,” Ruby said, speaking loudly. “I need you all to convince my sister to come join us. That means you need to show her a really good time so that she never wants to leave. That means you need to show her all your love! Don’t be selfish.”

Walking around Yang’s suspended body, Ruby spread Yang’s cheeks wide so that everyone could see her folds, still wet from Adam’s fucking. Sniffing at it, Ruby leaned in and dragged her tongue from Yang’s clit all the way up to her ass, licking up some of the cum there.

“Nnnh!” Yang trembled in place.

“Mm. Delicious.” Ruby pat Yang’s bum and stepped back, looking over the assembled faunus, all naked. “Come on, guys,” she giggled. “I can’t do this on my own!”

The faunus rushed in. Although Yang couldn’t see it, she could hear and feel it, especially when all the hands began to rub and stroke across her body. She shook and stood in place, any movement from her feet causing her to lose balance and swing back into place, while her arms couldn’t move a muscle. They pinched, prodded and poked across her body; stroked her hair, forced their thumbs into her mouth and even licked her nipples.

“I need someone’s penis here,” Ruby said urgently. When one was offered, she took it in hand and pushed it up against Yang’s pussy. It slid inside, helped with a push from Ruby on the man’s butt. When Yang groaned, Ruby nodded. “That’s better. Wait, is her mouth empty?”

Ruby darted around, eyes wide.

“No. No. No. I need-” Several shafts were pushed into her hands. “Tee hee. Perfect. Can we fit two?” She looked up to the faunus with wide eyes. “Are you okay trying?”

“Sure.”

“Course.”

“Yay!” She smiled happily and hooked her fingers into Yang’s lips, drawing her mouth open as wide as possible. It was a tight fit, but the two weren’t overly well-endowed. In the end, they got one in, and then the other fit in easier, stretching Yang’s lips painfully. She gaged and choked on it, but they had no problem thrusting away. “Nice.” Ruby kissed Yang’s neck, feeling it bulge as they used her. “I want someone in her butt as well,” she whined. “Can someone hang upside down and-”

“Red.” Roman sounded fondly exasperated as he called her over. “Let the nice faunus have their way with your sister. You don’t have to micromanage everything.”

“B-But I want it to be perfect…”

“I know. That’s sweet of you.” Roman grinned and held his cock out once more. “Here, come enjoy this. It’ll take your mind off it.”

Ruby grumbled – she wanted to make sure Yang was raped nice and proper; what kind of sister would she be otherwise? – but she was a good girl and hurried over anyway, jogging past Blake, who was bent over a crate with Adam pounding into her, one hand playing with Blake’s tits and the other choking her. Blake didn’t sound very happy about it, which was silly. She needed to stop being so stubborn and just enjoy herself. Ruby had no such problems, happily falling to her knees between Roman’s legs. He was sat down, so she placed her hands on his thighs, opened her lips and lovingly took him into her warm, wet mouth.

From her angle, she could still watch Yang from the corner of her eye. The faunus weren’t doing her properly, but they were trying. She supposed. Maybe Roman was just better. At least Neo was helping, poking her finger in and out of Yang’s ass while someone came in her pussy. Neo grinned and waved over to Ruby, then held up two fingers.

Two? Ruby held up three in return.

With a nod back in response, Neo worked three fingers into Yang’s behind, making her gasp and squeal around the twin cocks in her mouth. Neo was great like that. Maybe it was rude to go from one to three, but she wanted Yang to like it faster.

The next faunus up took Yang’s pussy again and came inside after a few minutes of furious pounding, while the two in her mouth came at the same time, filling Yang so fully that cum dribbled past her lips and onto the floor. They made her swallow it by pinching her nose, something Ruby was pleased with. Yang always ate so much junk food. She needed something more natural. Organic food was good for you.

When they pulled out, another pushed in, plugging Yang’s lips before she could make a sound or choke up the nice juice she was drinking. The one in her kitty came as well, groaning as he thrust in and out of her and splashed cum onto the floor. Ruby wanted to rush over and plug Yang up, but she was a good girl and stayed with Roman instead.

It didn’t really matter. There were loads more faunus and Yang would be nice and full by the end of it.

They were happy to make that a reality. The next one up pulled Neo’s fingers out of Yang’s behind and inserted his shaft before the ring of muscle could close completely. Yang tensed and tried to pull forward, but that had the opposite effect of what she wanted. Her body swung forward as she pushed off, but when her toes left the floor, gravity and the rope she was on swung her back like a pendulum. Right back onto the hard cock of the man barely an inch into her virgin asshole.

With a mighty `slap` of flesh, he was suddenly eight inches in – and Yang was howling.

“Ahhhhh-mpfh!”

Her open mouth made a tempting target, and someone shot the load at it, scoring a hit between her open lips and also onto Yang’s nose. Some of the others seemed to think that was a fun game and began to jack off, shooting onto her as she was pumped back and forth, crying out for them to go `slower` or be `gentle`. If they had been, Ruby would have had words with them, but they were nice faunus and made sure to be good and rough with her.

“N-No. Stop. Please. Ah, ah, oh god… mmh, ah!”

They used her hair, too. Yang was always so loving of it, so it was good to see the White Fang loved it too. They wrapped the soft, golden strands around themselves and used it to masturbate with, shooting their load into her hair until it was lank, sticky and dripping on the floor, adding to the ever-growing puddle beneath her.

Somewhere in the fucking, Yang’s legs went limp and she sagged. She didn’t fall thanks to the ropes tied around her arms, though. She remained suspended, toes dipped into the pool forming under her and knees bent.

Wait. Had she passed out? That wasn’t supposed to happen!

Ruby groaned around Roman’s cock.

“You’re such a worry-wart,” Roman teased, pushing her face down. “Your sister isn’t going anywhere, Red. She’s going to be our guest for a long, long time.”

Pulling off Roman with a little `pah`, Ruby licked, nibbled and kissed the side of his lovely penis.

“Yang always looked after me,” she said, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. “I want to look after her…”

“Sheesh. Don’t look at me like that, Red. You’ll make me go soft.”

Giggling, she licked the head of his cock like a lolly-pop. “Isn’t going soft what you _want_ me to make you do?”

“Cheeky brat. But you’re not wrong. Raising his voice, Roman shouted, “Wake her up, Neo!”

Neo complied, picking up a handful of the seed below and splashing it in Yang’s face, making her cough, splutter and wake up, only to gasp and cry as two men at once pushed into her cunt, stretching her even further.

Ruby smiled happily, watching as more faunus lined up to use her sister. She’d already taken fifteen at least, but there were a good thirty or forty more, and she wanted her sister to be awake for all of it. How was she supposed to enjoy it otherwise?

Luckily, the White Fang seemed determined to keep Yang awake this time, because they were slapping and spanking her. Yang moaned with every blow, and while it wasn’t happy moans yet – more tired ones – she was sure Yang would come around in time.

All she needed was to be raped a little more.

They had all the time in the world for that.

“And once we’re done with this one, there’s only your partner left. Want to help with that, too?”

With Weiss? With breaking and raping Weiss? Ruby nodded eagerly.

“Good. Finish me off first, though, then we can string you up with your sister.”

Barely able to contain her excitement, Ruby bobbed her head up and down Roman’s shaft and cupped his balls, playing with them in that way he liked, all the while Yang was used by every faunus who wanted her and Blake choked on her orgasm, bent double as Adam dumped his fifth load inside her, well on the way to making her pregnant.

When Roman gasped and held her head down, Ruby buried her nose in his pubic hair and closed her eyes, humming happily as he gave her all his love. It had once tasted bitter and nasty, but now she couldn’t imagine _not_ having her favourite meal.

Swallowing it all, Ruby leaned back with a happy smile, showing her sticky teeth and white tongue.

“Ta-dah!”

“Good girl.” Roman rubbed her head. “Want to join your sister?”

“Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

Wakefulness was slow to come to her. She felt… weightless. Drifting. As if she were a leaf swaying in the wind, taken here and there by an errant breeze. Her muscles felt both sore and weak, and her throat was parched and aching for water. A sound in the back of her head kept playing, a slap-slap-slap sound and muffled humming.

It grew louder and louder, until she realised the sound wasn’t in her head at all and Yang opened her eyes.

A wall greeted her. Nothing special. Plaster over brick with cracks all over it. Looking down, she saw a short drop and a concrete floor. Her eyes widened and she gasped and tried to bring her hands down to shield herself, only to find she couldn’t move. Or her feet. Or her legs or arms at all. Shaking her head and the last cobwebs out of her mind, Yang looked around with panicked eyes.

It hadn’t been a dream. Hadn’t been a nightmare!

She was suspended fully now, arms tied behind her back and also her feet drawn up and backward, ankles linking with her wrists like she was bending backward to grab her feet. Her knees and her head were the furthest extremes of her body and her knees were locked far apart. Up above, she was suspended by a single rope attached to the ceiling.

“Y-mf-Yang’s awake!”

Ruby?

“Ha. So she is.” A hand touched her knee and gave her a little push. The world swirled as she spun in place, making three dizzy circles before coming to a lazy stop facing the opposite direction.

Like her, Ruby was suspended by her wrists and ankles, chest down and head up, legs spread as a faunus thrust away into her. Ruby’s pubic hair was dripping with the juices of other people and her belly hung low. For a second, Yang thought her sister was pregnant, but she realised a moment later that she was just so full of semen it was showing.

And further on, behind Ruby, Blake was similarly hung. The three of them swaying back and forth from the ropes holding them. Like Ruby, Blake had a faunus between her legs. Unlike Ruby, she had one in front of her too, and was gagging on the thick cock buried down her throat.

“Wheee! Yang!” Ruby swung back and forth as the faunus pushed her. Rather than thrust, he stood there and let Ruby swing back and impale herself on him. “Harder, mister! Harder!”

Yang shook her head, eyes wide.

“R-Ruby…”

“Harder! Push me harder!”

“Like the view, blondie?” The hated nickname drew her attention to the side, where Torchwick and Adam Taurus stood watching. Torchwick had a cigar in his mouth while Adam watched with dangerous eyes.

“Let us go,” Yang begged. “Please…”

“I don’t think your team leader agrees with you there.”

“Yes! More! Harder!” Ruby was flung bodily off the man fucking her and then came _crashing_ back onto him. “Hmmm. Yes! Fill me! Make me pregnant! I want us all to have little faunus babies! All of us!”

“Well, you heard her.” Roman stood and made his way over in front of Yang. She tried to shake herself free but all she managed to do was lazily spin herself to the left. He took hold of her hair and dragged her back. “Adam, you want to do the honours of putting a child in her? I’ll take her mouth.”

 Adam stood between her legs and lined himself up with her. “With pleasure.”

“No! Please, I- mff!” Yang cut off as Torchwick pushed himself into her mouth. He hissed, pleased with how warm and wet it was. She tried to bite down but his aura prevented any damage. In fact, the extra pressure felt good. “Keep doing that,” he told her, amused when she refused and let him face-fuck her just to spite him. “Or don’t. Doesn’t bother me.”

She groaned around him when Adam pushed into her cunt, the girl’s eyes closing.

“This is your life now, girlie. And don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of people lined up to use you. After you trashed Junior’s club, he’s been looking for a chance to get back at you. How many people do you think we’ll need to rent your holes out to, hm? To cover the cost of the damage you did? Maybe we should just tie you up in the men’s toilets and let them have their way with you. What do you say?”

“Mmf! Mmh! Nghhh!”

“Heh. That’s what I thought.”

Feeling his peak approach, Roman buried his hands in Yang’s hair and held her in place, throwing his head back and groaning as he came in her mouth. Behind her, Adam continued to thrust away, slapping his hips against her open thighs. Her eyes were clenched shut and she swallowed his seed. He felt it in how her throat tightened on him. As she gave in and accepted her fate.

“Heh. Three down. One to go…”

 


	3. Dealing with Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having accrued Ruby, Blake and Yang, it's time for Roman to complete the set - and to reveal his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by same author as whole story.

* * *

 

 

 

“This is the place.”

Weiss checked the message again, displeased at being called to such a ramshackle facility. If it wasn’t that Yang claimed to have found Blake and Ruby, she wouldn’t have come at all. She held some responsibility for Blake running off, however. If she had handled it better, they might not be in this situation.

If nothing else, she was prepared to fix that.

Weiss walked into the building and followed the instructions given on Yang’s message. It was a shipping and receiving company still in operation, but for some reason the warehouse was empty today. She had seen several lorries parked outside, but no drivers and no staff.

Was it the lunch break? Were they in training or a meeting? In the end, it didn’t really matter. If no one was there to stop her, then she could simply claim she’d come looking for someone to take her to the right place.

 _Second door on the left,_ the message read. Weiss looked up at it, seeing a sign that simply read `loading bays`. She tested the handle and found it open, then pushed her way in a second later. It was dark inside. Very dark.

“Well, well, well,” an obnoxious voice called out. “Looks like our guest of honour has arrived.”

Lights flashed on. They blinded Weiss momentarily and she held an arm over her face. When the spots had faded, she looked over her arm to see the sight of Roman Torchwick and a number of White Fang members.

An ambush? Here? But then where was-

She saw them. Yang, Ruby and Blake each on their knees, hands behind their backs, heads down. Ruby was in front of Roman, Blake in front of a White Fang man with red hair and a cruel smile, and Yang held by a short girl with multi-coloured hair. Each of them had a sword to their throats, though Ruby had a gun to hers.

“Drop your weapon,” Torchwick instructed. “Or we might have an accident.”

Weiss did so immediately, unlatching Myrtenaster from her belt without drawing it, then letting it fall to the floor. She raised her hands as well to make it clear she had no other weapon. It was all she could do without risking her teammate’s lives.

_What happened? How did they get captured? Damn it. Someone from Beacon will notice when we don’t return. I just need to stall for time._

“What is the meaning of this?”

“I should think that was obvious, Schnee.” It was the faunus behind Blake who spoke, voice cutting. “Tie her arms behind her back,” he said to some faunus by him. “She won’t stop you. Not if she doesn’t want her teammates’ blood spilled across the floor.”

Damn them. Weiss let the two faunus who approached take her arms. They linked them behind her back and then tied her wrists with zip-tied, drawing them tight. The plastic bit into her skin but she refused to show the discomfort.

“Do you really think this won’t be noticed? You’re a petty thief, Torchwick, but this is crossing a line. Before, you were probably looking at a few years in jail. Now you’re working with terrorists. The authorities will hunt you down and kill you for this.”

“Heh. I’ll take my chances. But here’s a show of faith for you if you like. We’ll let your teammates go for you surrendering. How is that for a good trade?”

Weiss swallowed. “Then I accept. Me for them. Let them go.”

The faunus commander, Adam Taurus, laughed. “Very well, Schnee.”

Yang, Blake and Ruby were released. The weapons withdrawn.

Weiss watched, waiting for them to move. To run. To fetch help, turn on their attackers or just do something. They were unarmed but not harmless. When their heads rose to look at her, they didn’t look nearly as worried as they should have.

“Well, you’re free to go, girls,” Roman said. “Do what you want. Whatever you want to.”

Ruby was the first to move, and not in the direction Weiss expected. She turned quickly on her knees, hands reaching for Roman. Her fingers hooked their way into his pants, pulling his zipper down.

Weiss watched in shock as Ruby fished out Torchwick’s cock and began to suckle on it lovingly.

“Ruby!?”

“Mmh! Mm!” She wasn’t the only one. Blake had done the same with her captor, drawing his trousers down and bobbing her head back and forth onto his dick, while even Yang had turned and begun to eat out the pussy of the girl behind her. The smaller girl had one hand holding her underwear to the side, the other on Yang’s hair as she bit her lip, pushing her pelvis down onto Yang’s face.

None of them made a move to run. They didn’t even try.

“W – What…?” Weiss stammered. “I – I don’t… Ruby! Yang, Blake, what are you doing!? Run! Get away and find help!”

“Mmh! Mmm!” Ruby looked back at Weiss from the corner of one eye but didn’t seem prepared or willing to let go of her newfound treat. Her eyes closed and she turned back to Torchwick, apparently done with the conversation. “Mmmh! Mmmh!”

“Well, Schnee, we tried. Looks like they don’t _want_ to go.” Torchwick laughed and nodded to the faunus beside her. “Get in the truck. We’re moving.”

Weiss was too shocked to fight them. She watched her teammates service the three known criminals as she was hauled toward the back of a lorry parked nearby and forced into the back of it. The door slammed shut soon after, cutting off her view just as Torchwick came, pulling out of Ruby’s mouth and covering her face with his cum.

A few minutes later, the engines started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was no telling how long it had been when the lorry came to a stop. Hours at least, maybe longer. It would have been a lie to say she wasn’t afraid – she was terrified – but all the training and discipline of a Schnee kicked in and she kept her face firm, her body still. In the dark of a vehicle that had finally come to a rumbling halt, Weiss Schnee waited.

It wasn’t for long. Doors open and slammed shut and footsteps crunched on what sounded like grass outside. Someone slapped a hand on the side of the lorry, sending a ringing clang through it to wake her up if she’d fallen asleep. Not wanting to appear as vulnerable as she was, Weiss shuffled onto her knees, moving so that her skirt fell to at least cover her thighs.

If they expected to find her curled up and weeping, they were going to be disappointed.

A loud metallic screech and a slam of the outer locks opening sounded before the door itself was pulled aside. Light flooded in, splashing across Weiss’ face and leaving her assailants mere silhouettes. One was large and one was small, however. Roman and Neo.

“Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty. We’ve arrived and it’s time for our guest of honour to make her appearance.”

Weiss stood when they gripped her shoulders but refused to let them aid her out. She walked to the edge herself and then hopped down, landing on her heels in a grassy meadow. There were tents surrounding them travelling in every direction, along with a perimeter wall of wood and stone beyond that. A small village, perhaps. One that appeared to have been taken over or formed by the White Fang. Problematic, but not unexpected. She would probably be ransomed off to the SDC.

She could only hope her team would be ransomed with her.

Roman dragged her to a clearing between the tents, within which stood a tall woman with dark hair and smouldering eyes. She was dressed in red, an outfit she vaguely remembered Ruby telling her about in an encounter with Torchwick. So, this was the woman who supported him? Troubling.

“Weiss Schnee.” The woman, almost her age or maybe a year or two older, sounded so relaxed and calm that Weiss couldn’t help but feel nervous. “A pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from your teammates.”

“Where are they?” Weiss hissed.

“Around. Servicing some of the White Fang, I believe.”

“You scum. You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh, I rather think I shall. But let’s not waste time. There’s someone who wants to meet you.” Cinder held out a hand and a strange black orb with red tentacles dangling from it floated toward her.

“I – Is that a Grimm? You consort with Grimm? Why? _How_!?”

Grimm were mindless beasts. They were monsters. Even if the White Fang were terrorists themselves, Grimm were still Grimm. They couldn’t be reasoned with, let alone controlled. Or so Weiss had thought.

“This is a Seer. Look into its head. There’s someone there who wishes to meet you.”

Weiss refused to move but Roman gave her a solid push, forcing her forward against her will. Her eyes watched the horribly barbed tentacles, but the creature made no move to attack her. Instead, it floated there, bulbous head glowing faintly. It was that which Weiss was forced to look into.

Within it, she saw a woman.

No. A Grimm. A Grimm woman.

“My God…”

“Hello Weiss Schnee.” The woman, Grimm, spoke. “It’s nice to meet you at last.”

“Who? How?”

“Hmhmhm.” The woman laughed softly, the sound somehow both ominous and mirthful. “I suppose Ozpin wouldn’t have told you about me, dear. I am Salem.”

The explanation was brief – or maybe it took longer, and Weiss was just too shocked to properly process the time it took. She stood there slack jawed and shaken as the woman before her, if one could call it that, spoke of such wild things as magic, Gods and Ozpin’s immortality. A part of her longed to call it all a lie, but what was this woman if not proof? What was this Grimm under the control of Cinder if not more? If Grimm could be controlled, then they were not mindless.

Everything she had been taught was a lie.

Not that it mattered. This Salem made no attempt to hide her intentions and Weiss was intelligent enough to know why someone like Ozpin would keep this hidden. The knowledge would cause a mass panic.

“And how do _I_ fit into this?” Weiss asked.

“Being immortal, I must think of not just this generation but the next. Ozpin has always preferred quantity, training masses of huntsman to his cause. I favour quality. Talent. The best thief of this generation…”

“Aw, you flatter me,” Roman said.

“The future leader of the White Fang.”

Adam Taurus smirked.

“My own protégé, the current Fall Maiden.”

Cinder Fall bowed her head.

“And others,” Salem said, choosing not to list them. “I have an eye for talent, and while they each serve me well, they are not immortal like I am. In time, they will perish. I will need loyal subjects to take their place. The last of the silver-eyed maidens, the daughter of Menagerie’s rulers. The daughter of the current Spring Maiden and now the heiress of the most powerful company on Remnant.”

“Me? Us!?” Weiss laughed. “You’re insane. My team and I would never serve someone like you.”

“Are you so sure?” Adam asked crudely. “Your friends are currently letting my men use them for their pleasure. Spreading their legs for any who wish it.”

“Because you’ve hurt them!” Weiss snapped. “Threatened them or – or something. I’m not going to give in, and they’ll recover once they’re away from you monsters.” Defiantly, Weiss stared into the seer. “I appreciate your _offer_ but decline it.”

“Is that so? How unfortunate. Perhaps I should dispose of you then…”

Weiss’ blood ran cold.

“There might be another way,” Cinder interrupted, stepping forward. “If you’re so confident in yourself and your team, why not put such bravado to the test? We shall pose a challenge. If you can resist temptation that they failed to for, say, twenty-four hours, we shall let you go. If you cannot, if you surrender to it, then you will serve us.”

Allow herself to be used? Weiss held no misconceptions on how that would be. “What reason would I have to accept such a stupid challenge?”

“Your freedom for one. Your teammate’s lives for another.”

Weiss gritted her teeth. She was a virgin, obviously, but as a huntress she was no stranger to pain. What would this be if not a little more of that? They wouldn’t be able to break her. She’d been trained to withstand torture and interrogation, all out of the fear the White Fang might one day come for her like this.

She was a Schnee. She was proud. She would save her teammates from this nightmare.

“Twenty-four hours?”

“Twenty-four,” Cinder agreed.

“What are the terms of my defeat?”

“If you say the words `I surrender and swear to serve you` then you shall have lost. Hold out and we will call it your victory.”

“What reason do I have to believe you’ll actually let me go?”

Cinder shrugged. “What other choice do you have?”

“Gh.” Weiss scowled at her and raised her head high. “Very well. Do your worst. I shall not break to you and yours, monster.”

Within the Seer, Salem laughed. “We shall see.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the breaking of a Schnee, the White Fang had formed a ring of bodies, all jeering and shouting at her, ranging from insults to threats, promises to calls for her to be passed around them. They hooted and booed at her.

Weiss stood in the centre of it all, trying hard not to waver.

The fact she was stark naked did not help. Her dress had been torn from her; her undergarments tossed aside. Weiss stood as bare as the day she was born, one hand under her petite breasts and the other on her stomach. It didn’t seem worth it to try and hide from their eyes or cover herself. That would only egg them on.

 _Better to be proud and drown them out. Show them they don’t bother me._ Or at least create the perception that they didn’t. The eyes roaming over her body burned and it was all she could do not to collapse to her knees and try to hide herself from them.

Opposite her in the ring, Cinder Fall peeled her crimson dress off her shoulders, looking remarkably unconcerned as to the lecherous gazes being focused on her. The woman’s lingerie was black and racy, and her larger breasts bounced free as she unclasped it.

It was the raging bulge in her pants that frightened Weiss, however.

“Are you ready, Weiss Schnee?” she teased. “It’s not too late for you to back out. Or to submit right now and save yourself further humiliation.”

“Who is humiliated here?” Weiss asked loftily. “The young girl forced to stand naked or the grown adults hooting and braying like wild animals at said girl?” Her words caused some in the crowd to scowl. “If you have to resort to methods like this then you’re the ones who should feel humiliated.”

“Oh, I don’t disagree.” Cinder seemed uncaring of the angry mutters. “They’re as childish as any I’ve ever seen, but they still have their uses. And it won’t change the fact that you’re going to be broken for their pleasure.”

Weiss gritted her teeth. That was what Cinder thought.

Bending her knees, Cinder dipped low and pushed her black underwear down over the curve of her rear. There was no hiding what was in those pants, but Weiss still flinched when the cock, a solid eight inches and curved, popped free. Having only seen them on slides, videos or documentaries for sex education, it was the first she’d ever seen up close.

It didn’t seem possible that it could fit inside her. Somehow, she knew Cinder would make it.

_Stay confident. Don’t give her an opening. I need to act completely unconcerned._

“Is that it? With all your bravado, I expected more.”

“I’m sure you did.” Cinder could see right through her. “Believe me. It will be enough.”

Cinder stepped up to her, then past her. Weiss was ashamed to admit she flinched at that, but she bit down on her tongue and tried to stand perfectly still.

A hand ghosted across her behind. Another touched her side. It roamed higher, tracing over her back to her shoulder, where it suddenly pushed. “Down,” Cinder instructed. “On your hands and knees where you belong.”

Weiss hissed but knew that Cinder could force her down with a food to the back of her knee. It would hurt less to do it herself. Lowering herself down to one knee and then both, Weiss landed on her hands as Cinder gave her a solid push. Her fingers dug into the grass as she ignored the hoots and laughter of the crowd. Her rear, tight and round, was on full display, as was her crotch.

It didn’t matter. She wasn’t the one acting like an animal here. That was them.

“Ready for your show?” Cinder asked, kneeling behind her. She licked one hand and then ran it up Weiss’ slit, making her shiver.

“Do what you will,” Weiss snapped back, face red. “In twenty-four hours, I’ll be free of your games.”

“Hm. Well then, I’d better not waste your time.” Cinder took her huge rod and placed it against Weiss’ entrance.

Her body froze. Already? So soon? Waste more time! Doubts and panic swirled through Weiss’ mind, but she hid them behind a veil of confidence, behind an impassive face that couldn’t have been less honest. _Save me,_ she begged of the world. _Someone. Anyone. Ruby, Winter, Jaune. Save me, please._

There would be no rescue, she knew. No one was aware she was missing.

Cinder began to push forward. The tip of her pushed hard against Weiss’ tight slit, so much so that it bent and slid up, poking up her crack. Cinder had to readjust and try again, and even that was difficult. Weiss’ entrance was one even her own fingers hadn’t touched before.

It didn’t stop Cinder. Spitting down onto her cock, she worked some of the saliva over the tip and tried again, this time using her hand to hold it in place, the other on Weiss’ behind doing the same. The tip pushed into her like a dagger, or more the head of a club. Weiss gritted her teeth and tried not to whimper as she felt her lips part just a little, felt her body stretch in a way it never had before.

 _Deep breaths,_ she told herself. _People do this all the time. Childbirth is worse. Any woman on Remnant can handle this. So can I._ Even saying that, her arms were shaking. She was grateful for the hair that fell across and around her head, hiding her face from view.

“I could take the time to play gentle with you,” Cinder whispered. “But we’re both of us on a deadline here. Let’s not waste time.”

Cinder ploughed into her with no further warning.

Weiss’ entire body rocked forward. Pain _exploded_ inside her as the huge cock tore through her virginity. Her mouth opened but no sound came forth, only a ragged croak and some spittle that flew past her lips.

“Let them see you,” Cinder said, coiling her fingers into Weiss’ ponytail and dragging it back painfully. Weiss’ head was pulled with it, dragged up so that everyone could see the pain and embarrassment clear as day.

The White Fang cheered and screamed for Cinder to fuck her harder. She obliged them, slamming into Weiss’ cunt hard and fast, giving her no time to get used to it or to find her footing.

Her silence was broken. All the training was useless. Weiss cried out, mouth open as she wheezed and screamed and begged for her to slow down. Cinder tugged even harder on her hair, threatening to pull it from her scalp and forcing Weiss to look back at her.

“Slow? But Weiss, you agreed the rules. Twenty-four hours. You said you could hold on.”

“Ah! Ahh! S – Stop!”

“You know how to make it stop. Surrender to us.”

Weiss clenched her eyes shut. “Never!”

“Then this continues.” Cinder laughed and tossed her hair aside, letting Weiss drop her head once more. One of her arms failed her and she fell onto her elbows, body bent down as Cinder kept her hips in the air with both hands, fucking her so hard Weiss’ body shook with every impact.

Her knees dug into the grass and dirt. Her elbows were pushed forward, scraping across it. Weiss parted her legs further, hoping it would somehow make it hurt less, and although the pain of her virginity being taken was no longer there, the sheer pace Cinder kept made sure it hurt. Every thrust was a hammer blow, every strike an impact. Her cock curled up inside Weiss, not only rubbing against her insides but spearing into and bruising them.

Weiss began to pant, trying to focus on deep breathing and calming exercises but finding she couldn’t get enough air when she did. Her face pressed down into the cool grass in a desperate attempt to find some comfort there. It only let her look back under herself and see Cinder’s balls slapping against her mound, and to see the tiny streak of red running down her leg.

_I – I’m stronger than this. I can last. I will last!_

Suddenly, Cinder was coming. Thrusting into Weiss three times in quick succession and then holding there. Weiss’ eyes grew wide as she felt something impossibly hot and wet rush into her body. Gritting her teeth again, she refused to give Cinder the pleasure of hearing her cry.

Cinder held it there, shooting a few last ropes of cum into her before pulling out.

Weiss trembled, wanting nothing more than to fall onto her side and curl up. That would have shown weakness in front of them, however. The White Fang would have loved it. Instead, she forced herself to stay on her hands and knees.

“I – Is that all?”

“All?” Cinder laughed. “It’s just the beginning. I said twenty-four hours. I never said it would just be me.”

Panic set in. The White Fang were everywhere. Hundreds of them. “N – No…”

“In time.” Cinder’s smile confirmed her worst fears. “But I think you should have more of a personal one first. Don’t you?” Cinder looked up. “Oh Ruby!”

Weiss followed her gaze and nearly cried out in distress. Ruby was being carried to the front of the crowd of White Fang. She was naked and obviously exhausted, body flushed red but sticky with white liquid in places, her hair matted and sticking out at odd angles. Her face was locked in an expression of euphoria, and the man who carried her did so with his hands under her legs, holding him in front of her with Ruby’s legs spread wide open, her pussy visible to Weiss and everyone there.

Ruby had her back to his chest and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, holding on. There was barely anything in her eyes, only a dopey kind of delirium.

Blake and Yang were in much the same state, Blake being carried over the shoulder of a huge faunus unmoving, and Yang crawling on all fours, the beautiful hair she was so proud of being used like a leash. All of them were clearly exhausted.

“You monster,” Weiss whispered. “I’ll never forgive you.”

“I’m sure I’ll get over it.” Cinder strolled toward Ruby, running a hand over her cheek. Ruby nuzzled into it. “You see, Weiss, things are much easier if you give in. Look at Ruby here. I’m told she was quite shy in Beacon, yet she has so many friends now. Isn’t that right?”

“Oh yeah,” the man carrying her said. “We made friends with her real good.”

“Friendsss,” Ruby slurred, trailing off into a giggle.

Weiss’ teeth ground together. Twenty-four hours. That was all she had to do. She would save them.

Cinder waved her hand to beckon someone forward. A dark-skinned girl with green hair approached, carrying a wooden box. From her angle, Weiss couldn’t see what was in it. She walked up to Cinder and waited as the older woman reached in.

She drew out a Grimm. A Seer.

“Salem made these herself to fulfil a variety of purposes, including long-distance communication. That’s not all they can do, though.”

Holding the thing’s round and bulbous head with one hand, Cinder used her other to stretch Ruby’s pussy lips apart. Weiss watched, both in anger and horrified curiosity as Cinder pushed the body or the head – whichever it counted as – of the Seer against Ruby’s opening.

To her shock, it actually began to sink into Ruby’s body.

The head was soft enough to give way and Ruby shivered as the moving, cold and very much _alive_ creature was inserted into her. It didn’t stretch her drastically, but it had to be uncomfortable. Once the widest part was inside, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and her lips closed around it. She was left with eight or so tentacles hanging from her snatch.

Those slowly came to life. They bunched and rose up, linking and coiling together in a circular pattern to form a corkscrew. It grew thicker and longer as the tentacles coiled, until there was a circular and very pink phallic protrusion jutting from Ruby’s sex.

A Grimm-formed penis, for no better way of describing it.

Ruby began to pant and sweat.

“The Seer inside the body continues to move,” Cinder explained, stroking Ruby’s stomach, and no doubt feeling the Grimm within her vagina. “It also sends out little electrical sparks perfectly designed to stimulate the female body and drive it into a pleasurable frenzy.” Cinder winked at Weiss. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you _why_ Salem, a lonely woman, might create such a thing. But it’s nice to see they can serve other purposes.”

Ruby was struggling now, mouth parted and desperate sounds escaping her. Cinder looked to the White Fang carrying her and nodded.

“Release her.”

The man put Ruby down, and no sooner had her toes touched the ground was she moving, charging toward Weiss with a desperate roar. The distance between them was a good ten metres or so, but Ruby’s Semblance meant she was on Weiss before she had a chance to _think_.

Ruby crashed into her, bowling Weiss over and landing her on her back. Ruby was between her legs a second later, panting harshly and forcing her hot tip against Weiss’ opening.

“Ruby wait!” she cried. “Don’t- Argh!”

It was in. Ruby was inside her. She didn’t speak, didn’t listen. There was nothing there but the need to rut. Ruby gripped onto Weiss’ hips and dragged her down onto the shaft, letting out such a ragged cry of relief that saliva splattered across Weiss’ face.

Ruby leaned into her, driving her legs up so that she bottomed out inside Weiss.

And then she began to fuck her.

With her Semblance.

It was an impossible thing. Ruby moved with all the enhanced speed she had, slamming in and out of Weiss so quickly she couldn’t _perceive_ of each thrust as an individual thing. It was more akin to a cock vibrating so hard within her, but also vibrating back and forth at the same time. Ten thrusts a second wracked her body and Weiss couldn’t breathe, let alone think.

Ruby cried out and came, buckling over Weiss and twitching inside her. Spurt after spurt of impossible seed – how the Grimm produced it, she didn’t know – rushing into her.

The whole thing had lasted only twenty seconds, yet Ruby must have fit ten _minutes_ of sex within it. Weiss’ legs quivered and her body had no defence against the sudden onslaught. The _feeling_ all came crashing down at once, overwhelming her like an avalanche of pleasure.

Weiss screamed her own orgasm, walls clamping down.

“I guess speed _does_ help,” Cinder laughed. “But I’m sure Yang and Blake would like their turns as well.”

Her two teammates had faced the same inglorious treatment. Blake’s cock was already formed, and she was rubbing it desperately, needing to relieve herself. Yang’s was still being inserted, Cinder pushing it with her fingers as Yang panted and stuck out her tongue, apparently loving the feeling. Blake wasted no time in approaching her and even dragged Ruby out, tossing her team leader aside.

Ruby, still thrusting into the air and ejaculating, writhed on the floor.

Blake took her place, rolling Weiss onto her front and settling down over her, jabbing her unnatural cock at Weiss; puckered anus.

“N – No,” Weiss whispered. “Not there.”

“I need it,” Blake wheezed. “I’m sorry Weiss, but I need it.”

Blake dragged Weiss back, lifting her up so that it was Blake under her, piercing into her ass as Weiss cried out. Her body was too spent and weak to stop it and she lay over Blake, impaled and full in a way she never had been before. Something formed on the grass in front of her as well. A second Blake, this one crackling with electricity.

A clone? But why-?

“No. B – Blake…”

“Need it.”

Blake’s Semblance created clones, but not just any clones – it created elemental clones made with whatever dust she had on her at the time. The specifics weren’t important, but Cinder had mentioned the Seer using _electrical_ impulses on them. Given what was in front of her, those clearly involved dust in some way.

And the electric clone of Blake looked just as horny as the real thing.

Weiss squealed when its cock stabbed into her cunt, shocking her. Blake screamed as well, the current running through both of them. It wasn’t strong enough to harm or burn but it tingled and jolted and had them both twitching. The clone itself was impervious, slamming in and out of her with a delirious expression on its face.

Every thrust pushed Weiss back onto the real Blake, pushing her Grimm cock into Weiss’ ass. Blake, the real one, would then thrust back, knocking Weiss up in time for the clone to slam back in again, knocking her down. The cycle repeated; Weiss taken in both holes between them with two Blake’s panting in her ears.

All the while a current tore through their joined bodies, driving them to even greater excess.

And then the clone was gone. Destroyed. Yang stood in its place, burning like an angry goddess with her hair shining golden, her eyes red and her _cock_ standing so hard and stiff that it looked carved from rock. There was no sanity in Yang’s eyes, only need. She dropped to her knees, tore Weiss’ legs apart with her bare hands and _slammed_ into her.

Weiss cried out again.

Burning, burning in both her pussy and her ass at the same time. The pain had become muted and dull, replaced with something so much worse – pleasure. The heat burned through her from both ends and Yang was an aggressive and dominant lover, driving Weiss ever toward that tantalising edge.

Her head fell back over Blake’s shoulder as she opened her mouth to cry out, feeling Blake bite down on her left shoulder and Yang do the same on her neck, both marking her as they fucked her with all their strength.

Her cries were cut off by a blur of red and a spattering of rose petals, before Ruby’s crotch was descending on her face. Her lips, parted for pants and cries, were suddenly filled with pink, Grimm tentacles.

“Mphhh!”

Ruby didn’t care that it wasn’t her pussy. She hammered away with her Semblance once more, moving her hips back and forth faster than the eye could see, her pale ass a blur and Weiss’ hair flapping about wildly from the force of it all. The sounds were impossible to describe, like choked slobbery at sixty miles an hour.

Her entire body was filled. Weiss couldn’t move a muscle. Her legs, still gripped in Yang’s hands, were brought up over the blonde’s shoulders, her stomach bent double as Yang fucked her pussy harder and harder, driving her down onto Blake, who bucked into her, using both hands to squeeze Weiss’ ass and drag her back down onto her. Meanwhile, Ruby hammered away at her face, Weiss’ vision replaced with a belly button bearing down on her over and over.

The Grimm tentacles, all of them, began to twitch and writhe inside her.

Blake, Yang and Ruby came as one, crying out as they filled her mouth, pussy and ass. Try as she did to contain it, there was just too much.

Ruby was forced out by the force of it, stumbling back. Yang’s cock slipped free, though that didn’t stop her rubbing herself against Weiss’ pubic mound and shooting more cum up onto her belly. Blake’s cock flopped free of her ass with a squirt, leaving semen to dribble out of her.

Weiss lay in the middle of it all, leaking from every hole and covered in semen, laid out in a puddle of it. Her mind was on the verge of blanking out, eyes rolling back and her world overcome with the feeling of so much cum in her. She coughed, letting more of Ruby’s dribble out her mouth.

Her legs and stomach twitched and kicked, her entire body spasming.

Cinder’s mocking laughter reached her ears. “That’s one hour. Only twenty-three to go.”

One? T – That was only one? H – How was she going to last? How could she? Weiss tried to roll over but couldn’t. Her entire body was limp.

“Ready to surrender yet?”

“No.” She couldn’t. Even if it hurt. Even if it humiliated her. “I – I’ll never break…”

“Then I think it’s time we let the White Fang have their turn with you.”

The crowd, who had become impatient and undressed themselves at some point during the fucking, stepped in with hungry expressions. Hundreds of them easily, and that was assuming others didn’t come out from the tents for a go at her.

This… She would survive it. Twenty-three hours. She just had to last…

Weiss’ eyes closed as they descended on her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cinder kept a hand on Ruby’s head as the girl went down on her, taking her long penis into her mouth and suckling on it, while working her fingers in and out of her snatch. Cinder’s legs were spread, the younger girl between them. Her eyes were not on Ruby, however, but rather on Weiss Schnee in the centre of the circle.

The young girl was suspended in the air above a Seer, her legs, arms and body wrapped in tentacles that were holding her up. The barbs had retracted, leaving them soft and pliant as they worked their way in and out of all her holes. Wet and slopping sounds came as three tentacles coiled together to plough her pussy, while one was swirling and twisting into her ass. At least ten filled her mouth, bunching together to stretch her lips wide.

There was even one in each ear, tickling inside her head.

Others were wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them so tight that her nipples poked out the top red and sore for attention. Weiss Schnee was suspended with her back arched, legs kicking limply as her head fell back, hair falling further down behind. Her body was covered in sweat, dripping it and other juices onto the Seer’s body as it worked its magic upon her.

Weiss’ face was torn with pleasure, drool leaking past the tentacles taking her mouth and cheeks burning with colour. There was little in her eyes, the girl locked in a delirious haze of pleasure. Cinder doubted she could even perceive the world around her at that moment.

“It’s been twenty-three hours,” Roman said, sat nearby. He had the Belladonna girl between his legs, and she was worshipping his cock and balls with little mewling sounds, pausing in her licking to rub her face against his crotch like an amorous cat. Beyond him, Neo was riding the face of the Xiao Long girl, while Adam had her legs wrapped around his hips, thrusting in and out of her.

“She’s holding on remarkably well,” Cinder replied, looking back to Weiss Schnee.

“I doubt she’ll have the sense of mind to say those words, though. At this rate she’s going to beat your little game. She’ll last the full twenty-four hours. You’re not worried about what will happen?”

“No.” Cinder smirked. “Not really.”

“Hah. I guess you wouldn’t be.” Roman gripped Blake’s hair and guided her to his shaft. She opened her mouth and took him to his balls. “Not like you ever intended to follow through on your little deal, is it?”

“You know me so well.”

“I know them,” Roman said. “Idiots like these. Goody two-shoes. Always thinking they know the way the world works. There’s a reason you don’t make a deal with the devil. It’s because he doesn’t honour them.”

“If only Weiss Schnee realised that,” Cinder said with a light laugh. “I’m sure she will soon enough.”

“How long do you think it’ll take to break her?”

“Days. Weeks. Months. It matters little. The Seers will break her will. Once she longs for nothing but pleasure, I will have a suitable carrot to join the stick. I shall rebuild her into something fitting our designs. It was her decision not to join us willingly. This was her choice.”

“Guess so. What of the other three?”

“It will be easier to train them all as a group. Let the White Fang use them as they wish for now.”

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.”

“I’m sure they will. We look after those who serve us well. As for those who do not… well, we have ways of showing them the error of their ways. And of changing their minds.”

In the centre of the clearing, Weiss squealed around the Grimm’s tentacles, juices raining down from her snatch for the tenth time in the last hour. Her body spasmed and arched in the air, bent almost double from the force of her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head, breasts shaking as she struggled to draw breath.

The Seer paused for only a moment, before it added another tentacle to each hold and continued.

Weiss twitched helplessly in its grasp.

 

 


End file.
